Caged Bird
by FurFurKanga
Summary: Ancient Japan AU: Whenever Kotori thought of marriage, she would think of her childhood friend, Kousaka Honoka. Therefore, Kotori was surprised to hear the Sonoda name when the subject of marriage was brought up upon her mother's return from an extended trip. (Kotori-centric)
1. An Agreeable Arrangement?

A/N: Special thanks to _Jstonedd_ , whose story, Soldier Wars, had me hooked onto the fandom as well as _Cyked-up_ and _Akiyotame_ , whose own writings have encouraged me to dabble into a bit of writing again after a year. Thanks should also be given to all who is part of the fandom as it was your musings about the characters that kept me writing.

This is my first multi-chapter story, so it'll be short – within 10 chapters? I have several scenes that are ironed out in my mind so I have a general idea of how it would progress. Updates should come every month or so.

Kotori-centric as mentioned. Other characters will make varying degrees of appearances, but their pairings would likely be NozoEri, NicoMaki, RinPana and maybe TsubaHono as well as ErenAnju. I should stress that this is a KotoUmi story even if it may not seem like so after the prologue.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Prologue: An Agreeable Arrangement?**

Whenever Kotori thought of marriage, she would think of her childhood friend, Kousaka Honoka. The two were often together: one would not see one girl without seeing the other soon after. Whether it be outdoors, where Honoka would bring Kotori into her misadventures, or indoors, in which Kotori could be seen putting together her latest kimono design with Honoka as her not-so-helpful assistant.

Their families often joked that they seemed like a married couple rather than close friends as they were unwilling to be apart from each other for extended periods of time. Kotori agreed with the comment: they knew everything about each other, no secrets were left unshared between them. Sometimes, Kotori thinks she knows Honoka even better than her own family! So, if she were to be married to Honoka, and the likelihood of which increases with every 'married couple' comment, Kotori knew she would be content for the rest of her life.

As such, Kotori was surprised to hear the Sonoda name when the subject of marriage was brought up by her mother upon her return from an extended trip.

"An arrangement has been made with the Sonoda family. By fortnight, you will be wed to their heir."

"What about Honoka-chan?! The Kousaka family is just as influential as the Sonoda family. Why can't I marry her?"

"Trade has been declining due to the increased bandit attacks in the recent weeks. Just today, six merchants have reported to being attacked, their goods stolen. Four of them were carrying goods by the Minami family." Her mother sighed. "Any more losses and the family would have difficulty in supporting ourselves."

"I know. Your trip was to bring the matter known to the _daimyo_ and request their aid in halting the banditry."

"He referred us to a prominent samurai family under him and, under his supervision," her mother paused, as if considering her next words carefully, "an... agreeable arrangement was made. In return for their services, your hand in marriage would be given to their heir."

"Marriage!" Kotori protested. "Was there nothing else we could offer them?"

Her mother shook her head. "The Sonoda family, being of a line of samurai warriors serving under the _daimyo_ , are quite well off. They have no need for gold. They also have their own supplier for their garments and rejected the offer of our highest-quality goods. To the Head of the Sonoda family, the only... commodity that we have which was of value to them was you."

"I'm sorry, Kotori," she continued, "If times were not so trying, you would've been wed to Honoka-san." There was a resigned exhale. "At the very least, the heir is said to be of noble character. I know you would be comfortable with her."

"What is her name?"

"Sonoda Umi."

It was the first time Kotori had felt such bitterness towards the sea.

* * *

The next two weeks past by in a blur. Kotori did not do any of her usual tailoring duties. Her mother had not pushed her either. She understood the taupe-haired girl was going through a turmoil of emotions upon learning her fate.

Instead she spent the relatively peaceful days with Honoka, who was quickly informed of the upcoming marriage. They were once again inseparable; Honoka staying with Kotori from dawn till dusk. The two wanted to make good use of whatever little time they had left together, because, even though they had promised to write to one another, the letters could never make up for the increased distance between them.

The other reason for the daily visits, Kotori knew as Honoka was never one for subtlety, was to prevent her own downward spiral of depressing thoughts and dread about her unknown future. The usually talkative girl was even more chatty than usual, filling every prolonged silence – comfortable and uncomfortable – with inane chatter. It was an obvious attempt to prevent Kotori from being lost in her own thoughts and, for that, Kotori was grateful. Any distraction was welcomed during her last two weeks of freedom.

The day she became Sonoda Kotori was also the day she first met her intended. It was during the wedding ceremony as they went through the exchange of vows, the motions having been previously enforced into Kotori by the _nakodo_.

Sonoda Umi was not what she expected. Instead of wearing a traditional bridal kimono like Kotori, her betrothed had worn a dark blue _haori_ with white lining at the sleeves on top of a similarly-colored _montsuki_. Her legs were covered with a matching _hakama_. The ensemble was a traditional attire for a groom. It was fitting as the cobalt-haired girl had the male role in the ceremony.

It was not to say Kotori thought Umi was manly. The cobalt-haired girl was a curious blend of masculine and feminine features. She was definitely handsome, with high cheekbones, but it did not detract from her more delicate features. A better term for her would be androgynous.

Umi carried herself in a unique manner as well. She stood tall, back straight with her head held high, shoulders wide and feet apart. Her confidence was not only in her posture, but also in the manner she conversed with others as well. When she spoke to her male associates – warriors from the Sonoda family, Kotori presumed – she spoke as if they were on equal footing. It was quite different from the demeanour of a standard Japanese lady, who usually had her head bowed in deference to men.

Umi, Kotori noticed, was also a person of few words. During the post-marriage celebratory festivities, she never initiated a conversation and only spoke when spoken to. She also partook little alcohol, drinking only when necessary to be polite and only in small sips. She preferred to watch the performances – be it singing, dancing or otherwise – over socializing with others.

As Kotori studied her spouse, she came to a startling realization. Umi was the complete opposite of Honoka. Honoka whose outgoing nature had led Kotori to many experiences that she would have never gone through otherwise. There was also her loud and joyous character that made Kotori laugh more times than she can count. Her warmhearted childhood, with whom she knew she would be content for the rest of her life.

The realization saddened Kotori, but the marriage ceremony was done and she could do nothing but move forward. She may never fall in love with Umi, but it did not mean they could not have a civil relationship. There was no need to antagonize the person she is supposed to spend her life with. With that in mind, Kotori threw herself into the celebrations in hopes of making a good impression on those present. She mingled with any and all guests that approached to toast her on her marriage or to just make small talk.

As the moon rose high and the festivities continued, Kotori began to feel lightheaded. Her body felt slow, unresponsive and much warmer than usual for such a cool night.

"Father, Kotori and I will turn in for the night."

The music paused awkwardly mid-tune and the banquet hall became quiet. Silence reigned as heads turned towards the one who had spoken. Kotori followed the crowd, belatedly, and turned her head to look up at the girl at her side. She was already on her feet.

Umi's father, an impressive figure of a man, frowned. "The night is still young, Umi. Many performances are yet to come."

The man at his right laughed and slapped him on the back. "Let her go, Sonoda-dono! All newlyweds are eager to turn in early for the night; Umi-san would be no exception!" A chorus of boisterous laughter followed that comment.

Umi ignored it all. Her face as serious as ever she turned to address the guests. "I thank you all for attending our ceremony today. Your presence has greatly honored us." A bow. "I apologize for having to depart early, but I hope you will continue to enjoy the performances the Sonoda family has prepared for you." Cheers erupted and the music restarted as the celebration continued.

Umi turned towards her and tilted her head towards the exit. It was a clear indicator that it was time for them take their leave. Kotori followed obediently, but her body felt so heavy and every step seemed to worsen the dizzying feeling in her head. She might have taken more alcohol than she thought.

"Careful." She felt the arm around her waist and the cool presence behind her before she saw Umi at her side. She leaned heavily against the other girl, resting her heated forehead against the latter's neck, and let herself be led to their rooms. They entered a room with a large futon in the middle. As Kotori was laid down, she noticed the well-placed candles that illuminated it. The light casted was not too bright, merely enough for them to make out the objects in the room. It would set a wonderful mood for any romantic liaison.

Kotori froze. With all that had been going on, Kotori had forgotten a little detail. She was expected to consummate her marriage with Umi. She supposed she should have realized this earlier with the comment from Sonoda-dono's right-hand man, but the implication had flew past her alcohol-muddled brain.

The press of lips against her own was quick, sudden before moving against her jaw and leaving a trail along her neck. Hasty fingers moved along her body before staying at her waist to untie the – oh gods, Kotori was not ready for this. She had only recently decided on having a civil relationship with Umi. This was far from what she had imagined. She raised her arms intent on pushing the other girl away...

But never did, her arms falling back limply at her side. Kotori in return for the protection of the Sonoda family – it was all part of the agreement. Her mother had said that the Minami family needed this to survive and rejecting the Sonoda heir would jeopardize it all.

 _It'll be alright_ , Kotori told herself as the _obi_ around her waist became undone and the kimono opened to reveal the slim figure underneath. She simply has to close her eyes and imagine that this was Honoka above her, that it was Honoka's hand at her waist and her lips pressed lovingly against the sensitive region between her neck and shoulder. Yet the hand that now rested against her bosom was cold and foreign to the touch. The sensations were far too different from the warmth she had long associated to her childhood friend and she could do naught but tremble involuntarily as the hand began to caress the mound.

Then, it all stopped. Lips and fingers were no longer on her and though she waited for them to return, they did not. Confused, she opened her eyes to peer at her partner and stilled when she saw amber. Her mother once said that one's eyes were the window to one's soul and Kotori agreed. The intense gaze upon her was studying – judging – as though all her secrets were slowly being revealed one by one and Kotori was only able stare back.

It was Umi who looked away first, moving downwards, and Kotori closed her eyes once more as she waited for the cobalt-haired girl to finish what she started. Thus, it was to her surprise that the lapels to her kimono were pulled together in a semblance of modesty and that the weight on top of her disappeared altogether.

"Good night."

She watched, stunned, as the other girl laid down, her back towards Kotori, with a respectable distance between them. She did not understand what was happening, but the body beside her was already still and so Kotori could only respond with a meek 'good night' of her own.

It was only when she was on her side, body curled inwards, did she feel the wetness against her cheeks.


	2. Allies and Foes

A/N: I spent a week or so plotting and linking up the KotoUmi scenes in my mind to have a nice little romance story, but then I started writing and a backstory that I had not initially accounted for emerged. Back to the plotting stage I go!

Next update would be late. Early January, perhaps? I have examinations until late December, so I apologize and hope you'll understand.

A minor change has been made to the story: Umi's hair colour is now cobalt, because blue-haired girl really pales in comparison to taupe-haired girl. Relevant changes have been made to the previous chapter.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Allies and Foes**

A mix of emotions flooded Kotori when she opened her eyes the following morning to the empty space beside her. She was relieved she did not have to engage in coital activities with the cobalt-haired girl. Yet, not having done so worries her because the arrangement between their families is now at risk as Umi continues to hold the right to annul the marriage.

 _But would she?_ Kotori wondered. Although she did not encourage it, the taupe-haired girl did not outright reject Umi's advances either. The other girl was free to continue her ministrations, though Kotori was grateful she didn't. Umi was the one who stopped of her own accord, so perhaps she would not annul it?

Her mulling was interrupted as the sliding door opened, revealing a girl with short olive-coloured hair. Kotori, who had not been expecting visitors, was startled by the motion and immediately drew the blankets to cover her half-dressed state. The sudden motion, in turn, surprised her visitor who released an unexpectedly loud "Eep!" before covering her mouth. Her face reddened with embarrassment.

Kotori cleared her throat. "How may I help you?"

Her voice seemed to snap the girl from her thoughts as she quickly bowed. "G-good morning, Kotori-sama! My name is Hanayo and I have been assigned by Umi-sama to serve you!" The words were spoken quickly and towards the ground. The girl was clearly still flustered from the outburst.

Kotori smiled in an encouraging manner. "Could you please help me prepare for the day?"

"Yes!"

Within moments, Hanayo had helped her change and was leading her towards the dining hall. The quickness of it all surprised Kotori, as she had not expected the younger girl to be so adapt in such matters. Her efficiency showed experience and reflected a long period of servitude. It is not uncommon for the impoverished to sell their children into servitude, especially during these hard times. Nevertheless, the thought of children having to separate from their parents at a young age disheartened Kotori.

Morning meal was a horrid affair. The other women present were dressed in fine garments of various colours with high-quality, sparkling accessories. Kotori who did not have a habit of wearing jewellery due to her tailoring duties had decided to forgo them as she was not use to their weight. Her decision seemed to be a poor one, judging from the scorned look on their faces upon her entrance.

The conversations were of similar vein. They discussed their recent procurements, particularly those shimmering trinkets on them, their husbands and their current conquests and accomplishments and so on.

Kotori mostly kept to herself throughout the meal. She wanted no part of their thinly-veiled attempts to outdo one another. She knew the peace would not last, however, and was not surprised when the conversation was directed towards her, the newest member of the family.

"How about you, Kotori-san? What gifts has Umi-san showered upon you?"

Another interrupted with a giggle behind a raised hand. "Do not be like that, Yuki-san. There is no need to ask a question you already know the answer to."

"Kotori-san was fortunate enough to obtain the marital status through the generosity of the Sonoda family," the woman, who the others had called Chiyo, continued. "Be it another clan, a mere asset acquired out of an arrangement would be no greater than a concubine. It is no wonder Umi-san have not bestowed any gifts upon her, unlike my Jirou-san." The elder woman suggestively caressed her bracelet.

"Let me give you a little advice, Kotori-san." Her lips turned up into malignant smile. "Umi-san may be the heir, but it would do well for you to remember your place."

* * *

Life after marriage is not always sunshine and rainbows. Kotori knew that. Even if she had married Honoka, she knew they would have gotten into an argument over some trivial matter sooner or later, because what couple does not have arguments? A few days later, they would apologize and reconcile and their relationship would be stronger for it.

What Kotori had not expected was the distance. She saw Umi every day; they shared a room after all. Yet, except for a simple greeting of 'Kotori' accompanied with a slight nod upon returning to their room at night, the cobalt-haired girl did not speak a word to her. Kotori dared not initiate a conversation either as she did not want to disturb Umi. The cobalt-haired girl would immediately be at her table, reading an important parchment with a frown on her face.

The extended silence was uncomfortable to Kotori, who was used to Honoka's outspoken company. Thus, she battles the silence by writing to Honoka, filling the pages with any whimsical topic that strikes her fancy in hopes of replicating her life before marriage and the feelings that come with it.

Sleep did not come easy either. For the first few nights, Kotori laid on her futon, feigning sleep. She had feared that Umi would make advances on her, but the fears were put to rest after a week or so of undisturbed sleep.

Naturally, Kotori tried to return Umi's goodwill. She did her wifely duties, such as making sure the room was well-kept. Every morning, she would roll up the futon and stow it away in the storage closet and... that was it. Umi, as it turns out, was a naturally tidy person. Not a single item seemed out of place in Kotori's eyes.

This left Kotori with much more time than she had expected. The incident on that particular morning made it evident she was not welcomed among the other ladies of the Sonoda family. She stayed out of their way, only giving them a polite greeting during meal times for the sake of appearances.

Instead, Kotori spent most of the time accompanying Hanayo as the other girl went about her duties. The other servants were not comfortable at first – a lady of higher status to be spending time with them? That was unheard of! – but soon warmed up to the idea when they noticed her skill with a needle. She became like a teacher to the younger servants who were often left with the needlework and her popularity among them soon rose.

"Kotori-sama is not like those other women." The taupe-haired girl overheard them say one day.

"Of course! Umi-sama is a jewel among stones as well. It is no wonder her wife would be special too!"

"Sh! Lower your voices!" A third voice interrupted. "You wouldn't want others to hear you calling them that." Muffled laughter could be heard from the room. Kotori waited for a few seconds after the laughter died down before announcing her presence to begin their next needlework session.

Her relationship with Hanayo also improved, especially after she had convinced the girl to drop the formal honorific for a friendlier one.

"Koizumi Hanayo?" Kotori gasped. "You are member of the Koizumi family?!"

The family name had slipped out of one of the servants lips in a passing comment while Kotori had been accompanying Hanayo in her kitchen duties. It was rare for one in servitude to retain a family name, rarer still for the name to be of a prominent family.

The Koizumi family was a trading family that specialized in agricultural goods. Their quality goods were highly sought among the nobility of Japan, especially their rice for which they were famous. The current _daimyo_ was very fond of the rice and traded exclusively with the Koizumi family. That was until tragedy struck.

Kotori remembers going to a funeral many years ago. It was a grand affair: nearly all of the influential families in Japan was in attendance, dressed in white _mofukus_. The atmosphere was solemn at the wake while the Buddhist priest chanted a section of the religious scripture.

Following the prayers was the incense offering. The priest made a gesture and the _daimyo_ and his family – a wife and daughter – came forward. Each holding a small bundle of incense, they bowed in front of the altar three times before placing the sticks in the incense urn.

Kotori thought it was odd as family members normally went first, as was custom, but discarded the thought as the ritual progressed. The other families were called out one by one to offer incense with the previous family being of higher status than the following one.

"Minami."

Kotori followed her parents to stand in front of the altar. She took the incense offered to her and copied the actions of the earlier families, bowing in time with her parents. As she put her incense in the holder, she noticed the plaque at the altar that held a single name: Koizumi.

"Kousaka."

Kotori was quickly ushered back towards her seat as the next family came forward. The day had come and gone by the time all the families had given their offerings and soon Kotori was on the way home with her parents.

Kotori closed her eyes with her head laid on her mother's lap and tried to recall the people she saw today. The scarlet-haired Nikishino family, the Ayase family and their sapphire eyes and the Hoshizora family with tears-stained faces. The Sonoda family and Toujou family, both holding kanatas at their sides throughout the ceremony, much to the disapproval of the other families. There was also the Koizumi family and their... _Their...?_

Small hands tugged urgently at the sleeves of her mother's white mourning garb, interrupting the soft conversation between her parents.

"What happened to the Koizumi family?"

"Kotori!" Her father berated, but the taupe-haired girl ignored him focusing on her mother's visage. There was lack of an upward curve on the lips of the normally serene face.

"Casualties of a power struggle. No one survived."

Kotori knew her mother did not lie to her. The gravity of the situation and her mother's stern face was telling enough. Honoka, who had overheard her parents, also later reiterated the fact, as well as provide a bit more insight.

It was believed that the Koizumi family was murdered due to their favourable relation to the _daimyo_. The Sonoda family was the first to witness the result of the slaughter. They had received a troubling letter from the Koizumi family and sent an entourage to investigate, only to arrive at the empty household to see the bloodshed.

 _Supposedly empty_ , Kotori corrected herself. It seems the Sonoda family was not as honourable as she was initially led to believe. Not only did they withhold the truth of a survivor, preventing Hanayo from claiming her rightful place is a descendent of the Koizumi family, they force her to labour for the Sonoda heir like a low-born!

"I'm really grateful to the Sonoda family," Hanayo began, bringing Kotori back from her thoughts, "If not for Umi-sama and Rin-chan, I would not have been able to go on." There was faraway look in her eyes and slight redness to her cheeks.

"Hanayo-chan, do you perhaps like Umi-san?"

Hanayo made a startled noise and frantically waved her hands in front of her. "I dare not K-Kotori-sama!"

Kotori gave her a pointed look.

"Kotori-chan," the younger girl corrected herself, "Umi-sama belongs to Kotori-chan."

The last sentence would have been more accurate reversed, but Kotori did not make an effort to correct her. There was a more pressing question. "Perhaps, it's this 'Rin-chan' that you like then?"

The blush intensified. "R-rin-chan is just a childhood friend."

"Just a childhood friend?" Kotori echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"She– I–" Eyes darted back and forth, looking everywhere but the taupe-haired girl. "I'm sorry, Kotori-sama! I need to go help prepare supper."

Kotori chuckled as the olive-haired girl hurried away. The direction she went definitely did not lead to the kitchen quarters.

* * *

"Kotori."

The _fusuma_ slid open to reveal Umi, who nodded her head upon seeing Kotori. The cobalt-haired girl made her way to the table.

Kotori clenched and unclenched her hands, debating whether she should open her mouth concerning the matter. When she had asked the other servants earlier to learn more about Hanayo's past, none of them were willing to tell her. They all claimed they know nothing about it, even the one who had let slip Hanayo's family name.

Kotori is sure they know the truth about the matter. Their refusal to tell her is commendable, showing faithfulness to the Sonoda family, but Kotori has yet to determine whether this devotion was borne of loyalty or fear. Their reluctance to speak also proves the massacre of the Koizumi family may not be as transparent as the other families initially seem.

To speak of the forbidden incident would certainly earn her the cobalt-haired girl's ire and damage the agreement, but to not speak of it? Kotori shook her head, her thoughts on the olive-haired girl. To not speak of it would be an injustice to Hanayo. The younger girl deserves a better life than this.

The taupe-haired girl released her hands from their tight fists and spread them on her lap, trying to smooth over the creases on her kimono. At another time, the designer in her would have fretted over the wrinkled fabric, but to do so now would only be her futile attempt in delaying the inevitable

"Umi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Would you know from where Hanayo-san fares? I wish to send her family a gift of gratitude for her invaluable assistance."

Her spouse paused momentarily, the brush in her hand hovering gently above the parchment before continuing its trail along the paper.

"Hanayo was left at our doorstep when she was but an infant."

"Not even a vague idea of her origins?"

"I am afraid not."

"Then she is not from the Kozumi family?"

A sharp inhale of breath. This time the brush stopped indefinitely with no seeming intention to continue its path.

"It could not be though, could it? The massacre of the Koizumi family is well-known; no one survived.

"To mention their name in such a manner is a cruel jest... unless it is true that not all of them d–"

A hand was over her mouth before she could finish her words. The force of the movement shoved her backwards. Her back hit against the wall with a dull thud.

Kotori tried to fight back. One hand prying off the offending limb against her mouth while the other pushed the cobalt-haired girl back. Her efforts were futile as, soon enough, her spouse had enclosed both the former's hands within the latter's remaining free one, holding them between their chests.

Kotori looked helplessly up to her captor hovering above her. The situation was reminiscent of their wedding night, except for the feel of the calloused hand around her wrists and the amber eyes which had taken a dangerous glint.

Perhaps this was to be her punishment for angering her spouse: the resumption of their wedding night. Umi pressed closer against her until she could feel the other girl's breath on the side of her cheek. Her heart palpitated with dread.

"If you know what is good for you," Kotori flinched at the soft voice against her ear, "you will never bring it up again."

Her body stilled at the threat, but her mind was chaotic with endless, frightful thoughts of the cobalt-haired girl taking her – ravaging her – again and again. It was the sound of the _fusuma_ sliding shut that broke the taupe-haired girl out of the never-ending cycle of scenes to register the fact that she was the sole occupant of the room.


	3. Cheongsam

A/N: I apologize for the late update. I fell sick mid-January and was bedridden for a week or so. It really upset my schedule. I wasn't even sure I would be able to finish a chapter by the end of the month, but it's here now so hurrah!

I wrote a Christmas one-shot for December instead of an update. So, if you have not yet read it, please do check it out. The comments were intriguing to read this time around; I'd like to thank those who put in the time to write them.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Cheongsam**

If she had any doubts whether the servants' dedication to the Sonoda family were out of fear or loyalty, Kotori need not wonder any longer. The day following her confrontation with Umi there was a subtle change within the household. The servants were reluctant to speak to her, even if the topic was a matter as mundane as the weather. Their responses were never curt, but they were less willing to voice their own opinions around her than before, preferring, instead, to eagerly agree to Kotori's own spoken words.

Hanayo and the younger servants were the only ones who did not fall under the abrupt change. The taupe-haired girl was still welcomed to needlework sessions with open arms and happy smiles. In hindsight, it made sense. The younger servants had yet to be born when the Koizumi tragedy had occur and as for Hanayo, Kotori would never ask her since she did not want to make the olive-haired girl recall those tragic memories.

"Kotori-chan," Hanayo greeted as she slid-opened the _fusuma_ with one hand. Her other hand was juggling a curious object.

"Hanayo-chan," Kotori returned it with a smile, "I thought you had kitchen duties."

"I do, but Chiyo-sama insisted I give this to you immediately," the olive-haired girl placed the object cloth-covered object to Kotori's waiting hands, "a present, she said."

Intrigued, Kotori lifted the cover to reveal a bird cage.

"It's beautiful!" Hanayo exclaimed as she saw the honey-feathered songbird. She reached into the cage to stroke it and giggled as the bird pecked inquisitively at her fingers.

"Chiyo-sama must like you quite a great deal; she has never gifted any other before. What would you name it?"

Kotori inwardly cringed at the inadvertent praise. Hanayo may be oblivious to the meaning of the present, but the taupe-haired girl had understood its implication as soon as she saw it. If the bird was supposed to be her, then it would be only fitting that it should have a similar name.

"It's nice to meet you, Tori-chan," Kotori greeted the songbird and smiled when it chirped in response as if pleased with its name.

"Oh! I should go now or the head cook won't give me rice duty!" The olive-haired girl turned to bow at Kotori, "If you would excuse me, Kotori-chan."

The taupe-haired girl waved as Hanayo left the room, closing sliding door behind her. She gently placed the gold-plated bird cage on the desk and, with one last smile to Tori-chan, returned her attention to the _washi_ on the desk. She picked up a brush and continued her work.

Kotori did not continue accompanying the olive-haired girl to her other duties. The other servants were not at ease around her and Kotori would not like to bring them further discomfort. Instead, she spent the time in her room designing different attires. Her sessions with the younger servants had reminded her of her love for the art of tailoring. It was lonely at first, but now that she has a companion, it will be much better. It also allowed her to spend more time on her correspondence to Honoka, though its contents were no longer as whimsical as when she had first penned it.

Making some finishing touches on her design, she set it aside to let the ink dry. Then, she took out the papers she had deftly hid up her sleeve as soon as Hanayo entered the room. While she could hazard a guess as to the identity of the culprit who had told the servants to keep quiet, it did not help her current conundrum in finding the truth.

The household itself was no longer a viable option. The servants would more likely bite their tongues than reveal any more details concerning the incident. The other potential group of informants would be Chiyo-san and the other ladies of high status. Kotori hastily dismissed the notion. In light of the continuous caustic remarks, even if the women had some knowledge of the matter, they would intentionally refuse to tell Kotori to spite her.

That left her with one last possible source of information: Honoka. The ginger-haired girl did fill her in the particulars of the event before and hence would be more inclined to do so again. The issue was how Kotori would include this nearly a decade-old subject in the letter without raising suspicion.

* * *

Kotori could not ask for a better way to wake to. Tori-chan was singing and the sun casted its gentle rays on her sun-kissed skin. She snuggled deeper into the warm burrow of her blanket. There was also the fingers running through her flowing taupe locks. _Fingers...?_

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to regain her bearings through closed eyelids. As she focused, her sleep-induced mind began to recede and she became more aware of her surroundings. The minute raise and fall motion of her hand was definitely not of her own making. Her impressions were confirmed when she opened her eyes to a sea of cobalt.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Umi-san."

She stared uncomprehendingly at the scene before her even as she returned the greeting. Her own body was draped over the other girl, with a hand resting on Umi's chest. Her head, on which fingers stilled from their descent of her tresses, was nestled securely at the crook of her neck. A part of Kotori had wanted to ask Umi to continue her motions, but a bigger part wondered what her spouse was even doing here, in the futon, with her. The cobalt-haired girl was never there when Kotori waken from slumber; she arose much earlier to attend to her duties.

 _Oh._

Kotori hastily pushed herself upright off the other girl all the while apologizing for keeping the latter from her tasks. Her uttered words came to a halt as the cobalt-haired girl pressed a single digit to her lips. Umi had lifted herself onto her elbows.

"It is alright. I have no prior obligations today." Her lips had crooked into a half-smile.

Tori-chan seized its opportunity to announce its presence in the room with a series of tweets. Kotori watched as her spouse's eyes flickered towards the songbird.

"Tori-chan is a present from Chiyo-san," Kotori explained at the unspoken query.

"Ah," Umi studied the bird for a short moment before continuing, "a purely yellow songbird is a rarity in Japan. It must have cost a small fortune." Her gaze focused back on Kotori.

"You should thank her."

Kotori nodded in acquiescence and silence fell between them. This was the first time she had a proper exchange of words with the cobalt-haired girl. One which did not leave Kotori feeling intimidated. It was peculiar.

Her concentration focused back on Umi once more when she heard the sound of a throat clearing. Umi was not looking at her; her gaze fixated on a side of the room.

"It has come to my attention that I have been disregarding my marital responsibilities."

Kotori faltered at the words. Her thoughts were instantly on her wedding night.

"I would like to rectify that."

Her breath hitched. Amber eyes were suddenly on her.

"Would you like to spend the day out together?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Kotori wondered how she should define this excursion of theirs. A married couple going out together, in theory, would be called a date, but that, at minimum, would require some form of interaction – verbal or physical – both of which were lacking in this outing.

The taupe-haired girl glanced at her spouse, who had not spoken ever since they started their pace. Umi was an arms-length away from her. It was a respectable distance, if they were an _unwed_ couple. To do so now would be unorthodox, not to mention the unintended message it would send to others. In fact, Kotori would not even be surprised if passers-by mistake them as mere acquaintances who happened to meet up en route to their own destinations.

Kotori sighed silently. She really did not know what to make of the cobalt-haired girl. Umi threatened her the other day and then asked her on an excursion this morning? Not to mention the position they were in when Kotori woke up this morning. Kotori felt the rising heat on her cheeks. She cannot say she disliked the way Umi's fingers ran through her hair. It was comforting.

"Kotori, are you feeling unwell?" Umi was looking at her.

"Ah, no," Kotori stammered, bringing her arms around herself, "there is more wind than I expected."

Umi did not respond any further, but she did move closer to Kotori. The taupe-haired girl was for once relieved at the silence; she did not have to answer any probing questions. Honoka would never have stopped until she had gotten Kotori to reveal what was on her mind. It was the reason she could never keep secrets from her childhood friend.

"We have arrived."

Kotori looked at the store before her. Fabrics of different shades and colour imaginable was draped on the side of a wall.

"Come." Umi already turned to head into the shop, but Kotori stopped her with a quick tug of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to imply..." Kotori trailed off. There was that half-smile again.

"The change of season is coming. I need a thicker _haori_ myself." With that Umi made her way into the shop, Kotori following close behind her.

Umi may have been the one who needed a thicker _haori_ , but Kotori was sure in the end it was her who had gotten the most clothing articles. Umi paid for the items and proprietor promised to have them made and sent to the Sonoda household within two months. They were soon on their way once more.

Kotori felt giddy with glee on the inside. It had been so long since she had come in contact with such high quality fabrics. The tailor in her had squealed in delight. It made her want to go back to home and work on her designs. Her recent designs, tucked away in the futon, were decent, but Kotori felt that they were lacking. She needed some sort of inspiration – a spark – like...

 _What was that?_

In the distance was a blonde-haired woman and a violet-haired lady. The blonde foreigner was dressed in white long-sleeved dress shirt covered with a copper brown-colored vest and matching dress pants. The violet-haired beauty wore a rose gown. What caught Kotori's eye was the design on the fabric.

 _She is waving at me!_

Indeed, the violet-haired beauty whose garment she had spent much time studying was looking towards her and now she and her partner was making their way to her. Dazed, the taupe-haired girl turned towards her companion who was also facing the new arrivals, returning the greeting with a slight nod of the head. Surprisingly, it was the cobalt-haired girl that spoke first.

"Nozomi-neesan." A nod was only given to her blonde companion.

"Umi," the violet-haired beauty, presumably Nozomi, returned, "I heard you had gotten married." She turned to address Kotori. "My name is Ayase Nozomi and this," she turned to gesture at her blonde companion, "is my partner and head of the family, Ayase Eri."

Eri boldly took Kotori's hand and pressed her lips at the back. "It is pleasure to make your acquaintance." She spoke in fluent Japanese.

"Sonoda Kotori," the girl stuttered. Her first instinct had been to refer to herself as a Minami, luckily she was able to correct herself before she made the blunder. "The pleasure is mine." The taupe-haired girl quickly retrieved her hand as blonde released it, covering it with her free one.

"We apologize for not being able to attend your wedding ceremony."

"No matter. It is understood."

Nozomi smiled, "I'm glad to see you are doing well, Umi."

"And I you."

Kotori tuned out the conversation as she focused once more on the fabric before her. Up close, she was able to see the intricate golden threads which weaved a floral pattern onto the silk. The embroidery, though covering the entire fabric, was not exorbitant and its dimensional effect made the once plain single-coloured material into one befitting nobility.

"Is something the matter?"

Kotori realized belatedly that the question was directed at her.

"Ah, no. I had just noticed that your attire is very pretty."

"Why thank you. This is a cheongsam. Eri had it specially imported from China."

"Import?"

"We do overseas trade," Eri explained, "If you like, I would gladly present one..." The rest of the sentence trailed off as sapphire eyes met turquoise gems. There was a silent exchange between them. "Uh.. Kimono! To er.. make up for our absence...?"

"What Ericchi was so eloquently trying to say is that, yes, she would gladly give you a cheongsam – similar to the one which she had presented me at the start of our engagement – to show her intent of courting you." Nozomi finished by bringing a delicate hand up to her face to wipe at her eyes.

"Nozomi!"

"Oh! I do apologize," Kotori began searching for a handkerchief to give her, "I didn't know–"

"Be calm, Kotori." A hand was placed on her shoulder, "It was a jest."

Sure enough, the hand covering turquoise eyes was removed to reveal the lack of tears as well as the beginnings of a mischievous smile.

"As sharp as ever I see."

"One has to be when dealing with you."

A hand was brought up to a voluptuous bosom, resting over the beating heart. "You wound me." The violet-haired beauty collapsed exaggeratedly into her blonde companion. "Save me, Ericchi."

Eri sighed, having seen this before, but nevertheless acquiesced to the demand, lifting up Nozomi's face with practised ease and bringing their lips together in a kiss. Kotori blushed. It probably began as a small peck, but then it continued to draw on beyond what Kotori was certain to be socially acceptable. The taupe-haired girl turned towards Umi, hoping to give the two a small degree of privacy, and was surprised to see the cobalt-haired girl looking at them. She remembers that intense gaze, having been subjected to it on their wedding night. _What is she trying to see?_ The lovers parted before Kotori could voice out her thoughts.

"Look, Ericchi." There was a singsong quality in the Nozomi's voice. "You've stunned our audience into silence with your inappropriate behavior." She turned to the taupe-haired girl, "Be careful, Kotori-chan. I was an innocent shrine maiden until I was led astray by this blonde vixen's womanly wiles." Kotori heard a snort behind her. "Do not let Umi do the same to you." The snort turned into wheezed choking.

"You're the last person that should be warning others of 'inappropriate behaviour'." Eri chastised, but the smile on her face took away from the reprimanding tone of her words. Kotori does not think she has ever seen her own parents look so adoringly at one another.

"I'm afraid I will have to cut this meeting short. We have made a prior engagement. Kotori-san. Umi-san." The blonde dipped her head slightly in a nod as she said each name.

"Kotori-chan, you're welcomed to our household to peruse the other cheongsams I have. I hope to see you again soon." The violet-haired beauty bid them farewell with a wave as she let herself be led away by her companion.

"It was nice meeting you!" Kotori called after them, remembering her manners she bowed at their retreating backs. She turned to the cobalt-haired girl whose gaze had never left the two. "Will we be visiting Eri-san and Nozomi-san soon?"

Amber eyes shifted onto her. It was a while before she spoke. "It would be better for you to refrain from speaking their name in the Sonoda household."

"Like how I should not speak of Hanayo-san's family name?"

Kotori did not know whether she should be relieved or worried when Umi neither confirmed nor denied it.


	4. Interlude - Toujou Nozomi

A/N: A special chapter this time around. Caged Bird was initially supposed to be a romance story between Umi and Kotori, but it escaped me as the Koizumi tragedy somehow began to form in the back of my mind. Putting the thoughts into paper was more difficult, however, as I soon realized I wrote myself into a corner. This was not a 'Detective Kotori and the Mystery of the Koizumi Tragedy' story. It was unlikely for anyone to divulge information to Kotori just because she asked nicely. That being said, however, it would be poor writing to simply tell you everything through exposition, especially now that I've built up the mystery.

Thus, interlude chapters were born. In these chapters, I'll be writing in a different person's point of view and the events she experienced around the tragedy. I'm hoping that, through these interlude chapters, you'd be able to slowly piece together the whole tragedy while truth-finding takes a back-seat for Kotori as the romance develops. Feedback and theories (about the tragedy) would be greatly appreciated during these chapters, as I want to make sure that I'm revealing the details correctly.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Interlude: Toujou Nozomi**

"I heard the most ridiculous rumour today," her friend, Nico, began, "the blonde charmer finally proposed and you rejected her." The other girl held her stomach as she laughed boisterously. It was quite an unbecoming posture for one dressed in priestess garb, even if she was only part-time helper at the shrine.

" _Kami-sama_ ," the girl continued through chokes of laughter, "this one is even less believable than the previous one."

"And which one was that?"

"That you two spent a night together filled with passionate love-making which caused you to be late for your shrine duties the following day."

"You know, Nicocchi, every rumour has a grain of truth."

" _Please_ , we both know that you were late that day because your father disagreed with your continual service at the shrine, or, more accurately, your 'chance' meetings with the _impure_ Ayase head."

Nozomi frowned at the word. The Ayase family were once, like the Toujou family, highly regarded traditional family. That changed when the previous head fell in love and married the daughter of a Russian trade partner. The traditional families were appalled by it – introducing foreign blood into a Japanese line? Scandalous! Their fury also fell on the innocent, mixed-blooded daughters birthed from this interracial marriage. The sons and daughters of other noble families were kept away from the blondes in fear of exposing the former's impressionable young minds to the latter's undue foreign influence.

In spite of – or perhaps _because of –_ the obstacles set forth by the traditional families, the elder blonde was able to succeed in continuing the family business. It might have been her exotic look, or even charming personality, but somehow the blonde became immensely popular among the gentry, earning the Ayase family a vast number of loyal customers and the ability to maintain their wealth and hence their status as nobility, much to the ire of the traditional families.

Nozomi shook her head, "I was referring to the other rumour."

"Eri really proposed to you?!" There was a skeptical look on Nico's face.

Nozomi nodded.

"And you _rejected_ her?!" Her voice reached a screeching quality, which was quite surprising for one with an already normally high-pitched voice.

Nozomi nodded again.

"What would possess you to do that?!" Her arms flailed above her head. Nico's reactions were always fun to watch. It was the reason Nozomi repeatedly performed her infamous 'Washi Washi Max' move on the other girl. "Only a fool would not be able to see the connection between you two."

That was true, and also sadly, why so many rumours of them came to be. The other _mikos –_ bless their kind souls – loved to discuss her love life ever since they had witnessed the usually charming blonde reduced to a bumbling mess after meeting their newest, highly spiritually-gifted help – a girl with violet hair and mystical turquoise gems.

"It's because of _her_ , isn't it?" Nico's voice had returned to its normal tone. Grave crimson eyes were on her, ready to gauge her response. Nozomi did not give one. There was no need to: Nico knew her well enough.

The other girl sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I hope that idiot knows how lucky she is to have you."

Nozomi knows she does. It would be hard not to, since the violet-haired girl was the only friend she had.

* * *

"And so to cheer her up, I did my Washi Washi Max!" Nozomi smiled at the girl whose head was laying on her lap as she finished recalling her tale.

"Poor Nico-neesan."

"Nico... neesan...?"

Amber eyes looked at her confused. "You said she is of the same age as you. That makes her my elder."

"Yes, but I don't think I have ever heard anyone call her that." Nico's small stature often had her mistaken for a child.

"It would only be proper to call her that."

She leaned forward to hug the girl, intentionally covering the cobalt-haired girl's face with her voluptuous bosom to hide her frown.

"Nicocchi would be really happy to meet you."

"No-Nozomi-neesan!" A muffled protest could be heard.

The violet-haired girl took pity on her cousin, who had stiffened beneath her, and released her hold, inwardly smiling when she saw the blush dusted on the latter's face. _Much better_. She idly poked the girl's redden cheeks.

"I would be honored to meet Nico-neesan as well."

It was not a lie, per sey, but they both know the probability of such a meeting happening would be close to none. As the heir of the Sonoda household, Umi spent most of her days honing her body in the many arts that the Sonoda family teaches: _Kyudo_ , _Karatedo_ , _Kendo_ and _Iaido_. The nights were spent with her books and scriptures, improving her mind through the accumulation of knowledge. Her studies left little time for her to socialize with those of her age.

That is not to say she does not know people of her own age. The Sonoda dojo has many students; boys that are of similar age to the heir, but rarely does one see them together with her. It could be jealousy of the cobalt-haired girl's superior skills with the arts or – more likely – they were simply at the age group where they would prefer to associate with those of their own gender.

There were also girls that were of similar age to Umi, but they were all servants to the Sonoda household and, as such, would not be proper for the heir to affiliate with them. It was unfortunate, as with her mother's passing at a young age, Umi's life lacked a feminine touch.

Nozomi filled that role for her favorite aunt; she had promised after all. What was regrettable, however, was that Nozomi could not fulfill the promise as much as she would have like. Every time she saw her cousin, the cobalt-haired girl would be covered with wounds and bruises – proof of the hard training she endures. The numerous injuries the girl sported worried Nozomi and deterred her from bringing Umi out during her only free day, knowing that what her cousin needed was rest and not another day full of activities.

The violet-haired girl wished she could do more, but as part of the maternal extended family, there was a limit to how much Nozomi was able to meddle into her cousin's life. It was a wonder that she was able to get Sonoda-dono to agree to monthly visits in the first place.

A hand covering her own brought Nozomi back from her thoughts.

"Nozomi-neesan, you haven't mentioned your other friend lately. How is she?"

"Ericchi? We... have not been able to meet lately."

Her mind recalls the devastated look on the blondes face when she rejected her.

 _"I-I am sorry, Eri. I cannot accept this."_

 _"Why...?" The ring – a promise for eternity, Eri had once told her – falls to the ground as arms slacken._

 _Nozomi looked away. She could not bear to see the hurt in those sapphire eyes._

 _"There is someone who needs me more at home."_

 _"I... understand."_

The defeated posture that her love had when she walked away did not suit her at all.

"Is it because she is a member of the Ayase family?"

Nozomi's blood ran cold, "How–?"

"Toujou-dono came over to meet Father the other day to discuss business. I overheard him mentioning how Ayase Eri was constantly harassing his daughter."

"That's not true! Ericchi is not like that! The Ayase family is not–!" Nozomi swallowed. Living in the Sonoda household, it would certainly be natural for Umi to adhere to her family's traditional views. Her words may have ended her relationship with her cousin.

It was a relief to still see a relaxed look on her face. "I know. Someone who can make Nozomi-neesan smile like that cannot be malevolent."

"Smile like that...?" Nozomi parroted. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Umi made a noise of agreement. "Whenever Nozomi-neesan speaks of Eri-san, her eyes brighten up and her smile becomes wider." There was a pause as Umi looks up to catch her eye. "You look very pretty like that." She added as an afterthought.

Nozomi covered the cobalt-haired girl with her bosom once more as she felt her own cheeks heat up, ignoring the protests that was sure to come. Her cousin was going to unknowingly charm many hearts with her words. She released Umi when her cheeks cooled, relishing in the one she caused on the latter's cheeks.

"Y-you still have not answered my question." Umi fidgeted slightly, likely afraid of being covered by a voluptuous bosom once again.

"No, it is not because of my father's disagreement."

Her family protests never mattered to her. Her high spiritual capabilities meant that she would always have a place at the shrine to support herself should she go against her family. She was fortunate that her livelihood need not be bound to her family's whims.

"Then why?" She prompted.

"It is... complicated."

Umi shook her head vehemently. "She makes you happy. That is all that matters."

Nozomi smiled. Umi's words gave her hope. If Ayase head was still single by the time it all tides over, perhaps the violet-haired girl can have her happy ending after all.

* * *

A dismissal. That was what it was.

With all the event surrounding the massacre and the following funeral procession, Nozomi, tied to her duties as a priestess, had not been able to make her monthly visit to the Sonoda household. She had tried to seek out Umi during the funeral, but alas to no avail. Her uncle, Umi's father, said that the cobalt-haired girl had been injured from her encounter with the assassin responsible for this tragedy.

The knowledge worried her. Witnessing such events would put a strain on anyone's mind, not to mention one so young. Umi needed support more than ever. Thus, as soon as she was available upon her return from the funeral procession, Nozomi made her visit to the Sonoda household.

Perhaps the fact that she was not immediately received upon her arrival should have been telling enough, but the violet-haired girl had written it off her cousin's tardiness as the latter not having expected the former's unscheduled visit.

When she did arrive, the cobalt-haired girl was not alone. She was flanked by two children: one with olive hair and the other with apricot hair. They were quite young; their height only reaching Umi's waist, with the olive-haired girl being the more timid one, clinging to Umi's _haori_ from the back as she tried to hide from the newcomer. Nozomi was quite certain they were new additions to the Sonoda household, having never seen them among the servants before.

It was the shortest visit she ever made.

 _"Nozomi-neesan, I have claimed my title as heir."_

The violet-haired girl trembled as she remembered the words.

 _"I will be very busy in aiding Father's endeavours. It is no longer necessary for you to make your trips here."_

The words were horror to her ears. She had not expected her cousin to say such callous words to her. _Did our bond mean nothing to her?_ Nozomi tried to get the cobalt-haired girl to explain but she only received a farewell before the girl walked off, with the two children tailing closely behind her.

Nozomi walked aimlessly. She was not needed at home as her stay at the Sonoda household usually lasted a long time. She did not want to go home either; her father had protested to her unannounced visit. Returning early would only lead to more harsh words. She was not a glutton for punishment.

It was no surprise that her feet would lead her up the step of the shrines. She had always felt at peace there. She also knew she would be warmly welcomed there. What she had not expected to see was a certain figure when she reached the top.

Her heart burst with warmth at the sight of blonde hair. She may not have expected it, but she knew that, somewhere deep in her heart, she had wished for this. _Thank you, Kami-sama_.

"Nozomi..." Eri had turned, and was now looking at her. Nozomi felt her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. That profound adoration in her eyes was still there.

"Ericchi, what are you doing here?" Her voice had taken a teasing tone. "Hoping to charm more young maidens?"

"No!" There was that blush she loved. "I would never!" Eri had closed her eyes now. Her fists were clenched.

Nozomi walked over to her worriedly, "Ericchi?"

"Nozomi!" The force of her words startled the violet-haired girl. She had never seen such solemnity in those sapphire eyes.

"I have made my decision."

The blonde took her hand and placed an object in it before folding fingers over it. Though Nozomi was not able to see the object, she realized what it was immediately upon feeling the circular imprint on her palm.

"I know you still have obligations to your family, but I am willing to wait for you, however long it takes. Please accept this as truth of my intentions."

Nozomi did so in the most appropriate way: with a kiss. She felt the blonde respond in kind; a hand brought up to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Nozomi's own hands were digging into blond tresses. It was several moments later before they parted long enough for the violet-haired girl to try the ring. It fitted her perfectly. Regrettably, it could not stay on her finger long.

"Ericchi, you have made me very excited."

"Have I?" The blonde wore a self-satisfied smile.

"Yes," the violet-haired girl nodded for emphasis, "I have always wanted to start an affair."

"Nozomi!"

* * *

"Onee-chan, get up! We have–" A gasp. "I am sorry!" The door slid shut.

"Arisa, wait! It is not what you think!"

Seeing two heads in a single bed, it is no wonder the younger blonde would make the assumption and, as Eri said, an incorrect one. Not that the violet-haired girl had not tried to entice her love to the idea by dressing provocatively, but the blonde, ever chivalrous, had refused to touch her. Nozomi had asked her once, wondering whether it was because Eri did not find her desirable. The answer she received warmed her heart: her love wanted their first time together to be special, not an adolescent romp away from the eyes of unsuspecting parents. She stopped tempting the blonde afterwards.

"I-it does not matter!" The girl called behind the closed _fusuma_. "We have guests!"

"Guests? We should not have guests today." Eri was already slipping into her business attire – a white suit.

"I know, but these people are not the kind I can send away with a few words."

"I see." Nozomi gave her love a worried look who simply smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be back soon."

"Hurry, Onee-chan! You do not want to keep them waiting!" The sound of footsteps faded away as the two left.

Nozomi waited a few moments before slipped out of bed to dress. Dressed in a rose cheongsam, the violet-haired made her way to the waiting room where she knew Eri would be meeting her guests. Nico often said she was curious to a fault.

"What proof do you have for your accusations?"

Nozomi became worried. Her love had adopted a guarded tone. She stilled when she heard the next voice.

"Proof?! The fact that this occurred not long after you became head of your family is proof enough!" _Father_.

"This is prejudice! The Ayase family had no hand in the tragedy that has happened to the Koizumi family!"

A third voice intervened in a calming tone, "Ayase-san, if you truly had no relation to the event, then you would not mind telling us what you were doing last night." _Sonoda-dono_.

"I..." The hesitant voice trailed off. "It doesn't matter. I had nothing to do with this!"

"Sonoda-dono! This woman is clearly suspicious! We should take her in for further questioning!"

It was a losing battle, one her love cannot untangle herself from because of her. Unless...

She slid open the _fusuma_ before she could begin to doubt herself.

"Nozomi!" Two voice cried out her name: one with worry, the other with anger.

"You said you were staying at the shrine because of your duties. What are you doing here?!"

Nozomi ignored her father, choosing instead to spoke to the only reasonable man in the room. "Eri couldn't have been involved with it: I was with her last night."

The words made her father even madder. "I had explicitly said you were to cease all your interactions with this woman! How dare you disobey me?!" He raised his hand.

Nozomi closed her eyes and waited for what was to come. The sound of a slap was heard, but it never connected to her face.

"Onee-chan!"

Her love was in front of her, with an angry bruise on her face.

"Eri..."

"Nozomi is here because we love each other. No one can take it away from us."

" _Kisama_! I should kill you for sullying my daughter!" It was not a threat. His hand was at his sword, ready to draw it for a strike.

"Father, no!"

Sonoda-dono stepped between them, interrupting her father's drawing motion.

"Toujou-dono, the _daimyo_ had sent us to investigate the matter. _Nothing_ more."

"But Sonoda-dono–!"

"His words are absolute."

Her father grimaced, but sheathed his sword nonetheless. He turned to the violet-haired girl. "If you desire to be with this woman as such, so be it. You are no longer my daughter." He left without waiting for a reply.

"Thank you, Sonoda-dono."

The stern man shook his head. "I hope you are content with the consequences of your actions."

"I will be." Nozomi turned to look at her Eri, who had taken her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Sonoda-dono simply nodded his head at them before he took his leave as well.

"Are you alright?"

Nozomi repeated the words she said to her uncle. It was true after all. She may have lost her family, but she knew she also gained a new one in the process and, judging by the worried look on the two blondes' faces, one that truly cared about her. It was a wonder why she had bothered to stay with her family so long, considering the fact that she no longer had to visit Umi.

"Nozomi!"

The violet-haired girl choked. She could feel tears burning in her eyes. _Was that why...?_ If it was true, then Nico was right: Umi was an idiot, but she was an idiot that Nozomi could not help but love.

* * *

Her love was not by her side when she woke up this morning. Missing her presence, Nozomi went in search for the blonde.

"Onee-chan, are you sure this is wise?"

"Yes, I would not do so if there were a better alternative."

This was unusual. The sisters rarely spoke of serious matters so early in the morning. The violet-haired girl entered the room from which she heard the voices originate. She did not like what she saw.

"Eri, is that a gun?"

The younger blonde flinched incredulous tone, but the elder one continued to strap the holster to her body.

"Stop that! Look at me! What do you think you're doing?!"

"The bandits are getting bolder by each passing day. I'm doing what I must to protect us." Having secured the holster, Eri reached for the pistol.

Nozomi got to it first. "That is what the Sonoda family and Toujou family are for!"

"If you haven't noticed, Nozomi, your father would more likely kill us than protect us!" The blonde snapped, snatching the weapon back.

The violet-haired girl was stunned. Her love had never raised her voice when speaking to her before.

Eri sighed and gently took Nozomi into her arms. The gun was no longer in sight; most likely hidden under the white suit jacket. Arisa left as well, to give the two some much needed privacy. "I'm sorry, Nozomi. You know our standing with the other families is precarious. I only want to be prepared. Forgive me?"

"I wished you did not have to do this." The violet-haired girl clung onto her love for comfort. She felt lips on her temple.

"We do not always get what we wish for."

* * *

"Kotori-san seems like a nice girl. I think Umi-san would do well with her." The blonde looked back, chancing a glance at the girls in question.

"I hope so..." Though she spoke those words, Nozomi doubted the truth in them. She took out her tarot deck.

"You could be wrong this time."

"My fortunes are never wrong, Eri. You know that." The violet-haired girl drew a card from the top of the deck and held it up to show Eri. She did not need to see to know what the card was.

The thirteenth card in the Major Arcana: Death.


	5. Embroidery

A/N: Happy Easter! I hope you are enjoying your holidays. I spent mine in bed, again. (The joys of having a weak constitution.)

Having a writer's block at the moment, and with the increasing coursework at school, I can't guarantee the next chapter would be on time. A fellow writer friend said that having people bounce ideas off them helps overcome it. So, if you're interested, please do leave suggestions.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Embroidery**

Kotori could not get that rose gown out of her head. _What had Nozomi-san called it? Ah, yes! A cheongsam_. That beautiful garment was unlike anything the taupe-haired had seen before, especially that exquisite embroidery! The taupe-haired girl can already imagine wonders its dimensional effect would bring to the currently single-coloured kimonos.

Delighted she was able to find inspiration for her next kimono so soon, Kotori immediately went to work on it. A draft for the cutting of the kimono and an appropriate colour scheme was completed quickly. Those were effortless for an experienced designer like her. The problem came when choosing a pattern. There were so many options! What kind of pattern should she make? Where would she put it? How large should it be?

The taupe-haired girl closed her eyes and tried to envision the floral pattern she had saw on the cheongsam. Perhaps she could make a resembling motif. With that in mind, she began her sketch. The single flower she made proved to be beautiful in design, but difficult to apply to the kimono draft. At times the pattern became too dense, until there was little visible colour remaining of the base cloth. Other times, there were too few flowers, making them seem out of place. It was beginning to seem like an impossible task.

The taupe-haired girl sighed and closed her eyes. She needed a break; her current efforts were leading to nowhere. With her eyes closed, her other senses were heightened and she began to notice series of chirps. She released another sigh. The small bird was singing without a care for the world. Kotori wished she could be as relaxed as her namesake.

 _Wait... Small... That's it!_

Before she could stop herself, Kotori released a cry of joy, startling her feathered companion. She gave the songbird a quick apology as well as a stroke of its ruffled feathers in gratitude for its help, albeit unintentional, before she began her work anew.

A problem that the taupe-haired girl often had was that she was overly ambitious. Her mother had to constantly remind her to start small. There was no shame in that. Her current expertise with the needle was not a natural talent. It was one earned through hard work and practice; the accumulation of experience over a period of many years. It should not come as a surprise that the same could be applied to the embroidery.

With that in mind, she began searching her previous designs in hopes for a suitable motif. It was not long before she found it: a single flower vine running along the edge of the left lapel. It was simple and elegant. It also had the added benefit of being in a highly visible position. Kotori quickly made a copy of rough draft, touching it up along the way to perfect it.

The _fusuma_ slid open precisely as the taupe-haired girl finished her draft. Gathering her completed design, she turned, a greeting for Hanayo at the tip of her tongue.

"Kotori, what are you doing?"

The words died in her mouth. Kotori recognized the voice immediately, but she wished deep in her heart she heard incorrectly. Her fears were confirmed, however, when she turned to see cobalt hair. Amber eyes were not on her, yet, as they were perusing the room around them. The usually clean and pristine room was littered all over with paper – earlier drafts that Kotori herself had discarded.

"Umi-san, what are you doing here?" The taupe-haired girl forced a smile, even though her insides twisted in panic. The cobalt-haired girl was not supposed to be here, the sun had yet to set.

"I came to retrieve some papers." Her spouse stepped into the room and made her way to the table, retrieving said papers from an inconspicuous compartment the taupe-haired girl previously did not notice.

"What is that?" Amber eyes were on her and it took Kotori a moment to realize what she was referring to.

"N-nothing!" The taupe-haired girl stuffed the papers in her hands up her sleeve.

Kotori immediately regretted her actions as soon as she did them. It was a terrible lie and it made her feel like a child again, trying to hide from her wrongdoings and her mother's disapproving look.

"Give them to me." There was an outstretched hand in front of her, beckoning her to obey her spouse's will.

Kotori closed her eyes and shook her head vehemently.

"Kotori."

Umi did not raise her voice, but the effect was all the same. Reluctantly, Kotori handed her draft over. She studied the cobalt-haired girl's face as the latter looked through her draft, hoping to see a response on her spouse's visage. Her face was as impassive as ever. The taupe-haired girl gave up and kept her eyes on her own hands.

"Kotori," the taupe-haired girl raised her head at the sound and saw Umi tucking folded papers up her sleeve, "I will be returning late tonight. Go to sleep first."

The cobalt-haired girl left without waiting for a response.

* * *

Even behind closed eyelids, she could feel the room brightened briefly, followed by a clap of thunder that made her instinctively curl closer into herself. Kotori hated thunderstorms. The lightning casting eerie shadows in the room and the random peals of thunder that take her by surprise all remind her of the horror stories Honoka had told her when she was younger. Like the boy who had–

 _Stop!_ Kotori dragged the covers above her head, trying to hide away from the monsters in her head. The flimsy blanket would do nothing to protect her, but the comfort it gave her was enough to ease her mind.

A sudden roar rang among the rhythmic pitter-patter of the rain. Kotori flinched and bit her lower lip, trying to suppress the frightened cry that would have surely woken up the inhabitants of the entire household. She covered her ears to muffle the surrounding noise. Though the fall of rain had quietened, the claps of thunder still rang loud and clear in Kotori's ears.

There was another way. The taupe-haired girl turned to face the other girl in the room. Physical contact always comforted her during thunderstorms, even if it was one as simple as handholding. Umi would not even know as she need not be awake for it to work.

Steadily, Kotori shifted closer to the cobalt-haired girl until most of her vision was filled with the expanse of the other girl's yukata-clad back. With her free hand, she reached forward, resting the palm against Umi's back, and waited with bated breath in anticipation.

When the other girl did not stir, Kotori slowly inched forward until her forehead rested against the cloth. Being this close to her spouse, the taupe-haired girl was able to catch the other girl's scent with each inhalation. It was fresh and cool, befitting of the latter's namesake, and it brought the former ease. Kotori shuffled to find a comfortable position and closed her eyes with a content exhale, relieved to finally be able to rest.

It was short-lived as Kotori felt the muscles beneath her fingers tense. Immediately, Kotori scurried backwards until she was on her side of the futon.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized as the cobalt-haired girl turn around to face her, "I won't disturb you again!" She flinched as lightning and thunder came in harmony, illuminating Umi's unreadable face.

"Turn around."

Kotori was quick to follow the command, not wanting earn more displeasure from her spouse. She shut her eyes and willed the thunderstorm away from her mind, hoping to gain some semblance of sleep. Thus, she was surprised to feel a hand cover her own on top of her exposed ear and an arm snake around her waist.

"Sleep, Kotori. Nothing will harm you while I am here." Kotori felt – rather than heard – the words through the vibrations from where Umi's chest came in contact with her own back.

Feeling safe and secure, Kotori soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The taupe-haired girl sulked as she read the note again.

 _Kotori, I will be away on business for a few days_.

That wasn't the problem. As a matter of fact, she should be ecstatic to be separated from her spouse for a few days. She was not, however, because this note was the only object she found on the table this morning. Her designs – and even her letter to Honoka! – were nowhere to be found. It was also no mystery as to who took her possessions; there was only one person who knew about the contents on her papers after all.

Kotori pouted as she slumped over the table. All that hard work for nothing. "Oh, how dare she do that?! I should give her a piece of my mind!"

Tori-chan chirped back indignantly, obviously agreeing with her. It was a comforting thought.

The taupe-haired girl let out a self-deprecating smile. Who was trying to fool? She would never be able to raise her voice against Umi; she fears the cobalt-haired girl too much for that. It was not like her spouse cared about what she had to say anyways.

 _But then... what was that last night?_

The feeling of warmth around her waist. Words spoken into her ear. Kotori could barely recall what happened last night, except for this immense feeling of security. The taupe-haired girl quickly dismissed that lingering thought. It was more likely a dream. A figment of imagination from her mind to console her from the cruelties of her current life. To believe in such a nonsensical idea would only set her up for a heartbreak later on.

The next few days Kotori did nothing other than work with the younger servants in the needlework session. She did not write to Honoka, nor did she do any design work. Umi made it apparent enough she did not approve.

Her change in demeanor did not go unnoticed. The young girls she worked with tried to cheer her up by regaling her with the humorous happenings that occurred within the Sonoda household. The one where Chiyo-san tripped over her own kimono earned quite a few laughs from all the listeners – including Kotori herself.

Hanayo came in to visit the taupe-haired girl more often as well. The timid girl did not excel in initiating conversation, but her presence did ward off the loneliness Kotori felt more often than not. Seeing the joy on the olive-haired girl's visage when playing with Tori-chan also left a smile on Kotori's face.

Unfortunately, but expectantly, Chiyo and the other women noticed as well and did not hesitate to bring it up multiple times during morning meal through snide comments, such as giving her tips on how to handle her poor complexion. The course of which, naturally, involved repeated boasting about their own smooth skin and fair complexion. All in all, it was the usual business within the Sonoda household, albeit duller now that the taupe-haired girl has been forbidden from pursuing her own interests.

One change that did occur, however, was the growing pile of boxes in the corner of the room. It began the day after the cobalt-haired girl had left. An apricot-haired girl brought a large box in during the afternoon and, after a peculiar greeting that ended with a 'nya' to the taupe-haired girl, had deposited in the corner. Intrigued, Kotori had inquired the girl as to the contents of the box and only received an unsatisfactory response. The contents was a mystery to the servant who had only been tasked through a missive to deliver the good safely to Umi's room.

Kotori had thought that was the end of it, but she was quickly proven wrong when several more packages of different shapes and sizes appeared the following days. They did not come at a schedule: several or only one box may come on a certain day. Most of them, however, were delivered by the apricot-haired girl with a cat-like personality.

The apricot-haired girl was quick worker. Kotori had tried to ask for the girl's name several times, but the latter was already off to her next duty before the words could leave the former's mouth. She was only able to obtain a name after she had mentioned the girl to Hanayo who had giggled at the tale.

"Oh, that's Rin-chan. She is always like that." The olive-haired girl explained with a fond smile on her face, referring to the abundance of energy her childhood friend had. It made her highly suitable for delivery and messenger tasks. The proceeding conversation had quickly ended with a hasty retreat on Hanayo's part after Kotori had made a small clarifying inquiry about the depth of her relationship with the apricot-haired girl.

By the time the boxes in the corner of the room had grown into a small mountain, the taupe-haired girl's interest had been highly peeked. She had more than once been tempted to peal open a part of the packaging to see the mysterious procurements of her spouse. It was only the thought of the cobalt-haired girl's angry response that halted her movements.

As luck would have it, it was not long before Kotori would come to know of its contents.

"Kotori."

Her spouse was back. She will make her way to the table and all will be back to routine.

"You did not open them?"

Or not.

"Them?" Kotori parroted, looking up from her fingers that were playing with the yellow songbird to regard the cobalt-haired girl.

Her spouse nodded her head towards the pile of boxes in the corner.

"They're for me?"

"Yes. Open them."

Not needed to be told twice, the taupe-haired girl threw herself into opening the packages. What she saw elated her. The boxes were filled with beautiful, high-quality cloths, fabrics and thread. As she began to open more and more boxes, Kotori began to realize that the colours of the fabric were not randomized. As a matter of fact, the names of most of these shades she had written on paper a mere week ago.

"Your mother told me to give you this. She said it was your tools of trade. Your designs should be in it."

There it was, on an outstretched hand just beyond her reach. That familiar little cloth bag that held her childhood hopes and dreams. Her one crowning achievement that brought her great joy. A pleasure she thought she would no longer have.

"Why?" Kotori asked as soon as Umi had deposited the little bag in her hands. It made no sense.

"Why what?"

"Why give me this?" Charity is rarely seen among noble houses. There had to be a catch.

Curiously, it was the cobalt-haired girl that broke eye contact first.

"Your designs were beautiful. If possible, I would like to see them come to life."

Her words may have been curt, but the way the cobalt-haired girl refused to look her way and the slight, yet evident blush on her cheeks were showed otherwise. Kotori felt herself smile. It was nice to know she was not the only one unsure of their relationship. Perhaps it may not be so bad after all.

"Yes, Umi-chan." The words slipped out of her mouth before she could correct herself.

"U-umi-chan...?" Surprised amber eyes were on her immediately. The flush on her cheeks were even more evident.

"I'm sorry!" Kotori used her tool bag to hide the blush she could feel forming on her face, "I'm used to calling my friends like that."

"Friends..." The cobalt-haired girl's voice trailed off. There was a faraway look in her eyes.

"I can't...?"

"Ah, no. Please do. I would be honored if you would call me like that from now on." There was a half-smile on her spouse's lips

"Yes, Umi-chan!"


	6. Festival

A/N: Just made it in time for the April update. It took me a while to work out that writer's block, and together, with a number of assignments I have due for my courses. I didn't have as much time to write as I had hoped.

I still want to put out updates in a timely fashion, but the writer's block made me realize that may be difficult if I put all my chips into one story. That's why I'm considering starting a second story. This way I'd still be able to post something whenever I want some more time to iron out details for Caged Bird. I already have a few story ideas in mind and I've put them at the end of this chapter.

That having said, I probably won't be able to post a chapter next month. I have examinations until the end of May.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Festival**

"Kotori, it is late. We should turn in for the night."

"Let me finish this part first? If I don't, it would not be finished in time for the festival tomorrow." The taupe-haired girl gave her spouse a pleading look. When it looked like the other girl was going to protest, she played her trump card. " _Onegai_ , Umi-chan."

The cobalt-haired girl looked away immediately and sighed. Most would have interpreted the response as annoyance, but Kotori knew otherwise, for Umi could not suppress the beginnings of the rising blush on her cheeks. The taupe-haired girl inwardly celebrated her victory. She had been trying to get her spouse to blush ever since she had seen Umi done so upon hearing her name being called affectionately. Her current technique was one that brought the most consistent success.

With renewed vigor, Kotori passed the needle through the cloth once more. She only needed a little more time and the embroidery would be finished.

" _Itai!_ "

In her haste to finish her work, the taupe-haired girl had made a rudimentary mistake. She brought her hands out from underneath the cloth she was working on and studied the finger.

"This could have been avoiding if you had listened to me," Umi reminded her. "Even Tori-chan had turned in a while ago."

Sure enough, the yellow songbird had its head tucked underneath its wings, its little chest expanding and contracting in time with its inhalation and exhalation.

"It hurts." Kotori mustered her most imploring pout.

Umi sighed, "let me see." She began studying the finger like how Kotori did moments before. A line of crimson had already begun forming at the side of the first joint of the forefinger, where the tip of the needle had roughly scraped against. "It does not look too serious."

To Kotori's surprise, Umi did not let go of her hand. Instead, she watched as her spouse brought the digit upwards between lips. She was stunned as she felt the brush of wetness against her cut.

"What... why did you do that...?" Kotori finally found the words to ask when cobalt-haired girl removed the finger from her mouth.

Umi gave her a look of confusion. "Nozomi-neesan said it helps with the wound."

"Oh..." It was not the most eloquent of responses, but Kotori did not know what else to say. Her mind drew a blank.

Umi furrowed her brow. "Does Minami-san," she swallowed before continuing,"does she not do this for you?"

Kotori shook her head weakly; her words failing her. The quickly developing blush in response should have filled the taupe-haired girl with glee, but she could not bask in it. Not when she knew that her own face held a similar colour; she could even feel the heat at her neck!

"She always finds a way to make a fool of me." Umi swore under her breath. She coughed into a closed hand; a weak attempt to regain her composure while her cheeks were still dusted with red. "I apologize. It was unbecoming of me." She took out a dark blue handkerchief. "Press this against your finger."

Kotori took the proffered cloth and obediently held it against her wound. The silence that followed was unenviable, but, with the feeling of heat on her cheeks, Kotori could not summon the courage to end it. Umi was the braver one.

"We should sleep."

Without waiting for a response, the cobalt-haired began clearing space to roll out the futon. Moments later, the candles were blown out and the pair silently slipped into the futon, with Umi's back facing towards Kotori.

Kotori frowned. This was normally how they slept and, while it was normally acceptable, it was beginning to feel progressively less so. She was not sure why. At another time, the taupe-haired girl may have pondered the reason, but it was late and she was tired, so she simply did what she wanted to do.

Kotori tugged insistently at the cobalt-haired girl's yukata. She was not worried that she would wake up the other girl; it was unlikely that she would have fallen asleep in that short period of time. As expected, Umi turned around. A quizzical expression adorned on her face in a silent question.

Kotori did not have an answer for the cobalt-haired girl, so she settled on the next best response. "Thank you, Umi-chan."

The smile she saw in return was small, but not insignificant. "Good night, Kotori."

"Good night, Umi-chan."

* * *

"Wah... There are so many people."

It was not the first time Kotori had been to a festival; Honoka had always made sure they attended every single in their village, but this was so much bigger. Kotori does not think she has ever seen so many people congregate in a single place.

"Did you say something, Kotori?"

The taupe-haired girl turned to her spouse with a smile and shook her head. The parade was right next to them and Kotori knew that her voice could never outmatch the loud beating of drums.

Umi seemed to pick up on it. "Should we go somewhere quieter?"

Kotori nodded and let herself be led away from the cheering crowd following the parade. They waited until the masses had passed them before they continued following them, albeit at a much slower pace, stopping every now and again to peruse at items in the make-shift stalls built along the parade route by opportune merchants. By the third shop, Kotori noticed something peculiar.

" _Nee_ , Umi-chan? Why is everyone looking at us?"

Their observers were trying to be inconspicuous, looking away every time the pair turned to face them. They clearly were not succeeding if Kotori had noticed, and she had no doubt her spouse had noticed long before her.

"You are beautiful. Why would they not look?"

Kotori sputtered, not expecting the response. A blush was creeping towards her cheeks. She seemed to be doing it a lot lately.

Umi chuckled. "It does not feel good to be on the other end, does it?"

Kotori puffed out her cheeks. Two can play at that game.

"Umi-san. What a surprise!"

"Chiyo-san. Yuki-san." Umi greeted.

"We never expected to see you. You normally do not go to festivals."

"I thought it prudent to accompany Kotori. She has not been with us long after all."

"Ah, yes." Chiyo turned and eyed the taupe-haired girl up and down, "I see you have also brought her to the tailor, Umi-san. Her kimono looks much better than that awful garb she normally wears." The insult was as thinly-veiled as always.

Kotori ignored it. She was in a good mood and was not going to let this ruin it.

"I agree, Chiyo-san."

Her heart dropped. She did not expect that. She had thought their relationship was going well.

"This kimono is superior to the ones we currently have. Kotori made it herself after all."

"She made it herself...?"

"Yes, designed and woven by these very hands." The cobalt-haired girl entwined their hands together. "I am in awe of her skill every night."

"If you asked kindly, Chiyo-san," Umi continued on, "I am certain Kotori would be willing to make one for you too. Wouldn't you, Kotori?"

It took some time for Kotori to respond with an agreeable nod, because her head was still reeling from the sudden turn in conversation. She did not think it possible to turn an insult into compliment so quickly. The lack of response on Chiyo's part was a subtle indication that the other woman concurred as well.

"The night is not long now; we shall be on our way. It was nice speaking to you, Chiyo-san. Yuki-san."

The dumbfounded expression on the two women's faces persisted. Thus, Umi nodded to the pair and led the taupe-haired girl away with quick steps. They were no more than ten steps away when Umi suddenly spoke.

"I am sorry. I did not know."

The cobalt-haired girl was facing forward as she led them quickly through the crowd. This was not how Kotori wanted carry their conversation. She tugged at their joined hands, forcing Umi to stop and regard her.

"It's alright."

"No! This never should have happened in the first pl–"

Kotori placed a finger against the cobalt-haired girl's lips to stop her from continuing.

"It is not your fault." The taupe-haired girl paused and studied her spouse. When she was certain that the other girl would not protest or interrupt, she lifted her finger and continued. "What matters is that you ended it." The slight downturn of lips showed that Umi did not completely agree with her, but, to her relief, she did not push further.

"Come on." Kotori released their hands and linked an arm around the cobalt-haired girl's own, pulling them to a slow stroll. People were beginning to stare again. "There are still a lot of shops we have yet to see."

Though the taupe-haired girl was the one who suggested they continue, it did not take long for her to realize her mind was not on their walk. She was still wondering about a part of the previous conversation.

"Umi-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Chiyo-san mentioned that you do not come to festivals. I am not keeping you away from your work, am I?"

"No. No one in the clan is on duty during the festival. Having them patrolling in uniform takes away from the festive mood. The Yazawa family is in charge tonight. They are more discreet."

"Ninjas?"

Umi shook her head. " _Spies._ "

"Is there a difference?" Kotori frowned.

"Yazawa-dono insisted. Ninjas hide amongst the shadows; his spies amidst the crowds." Umi explained. "It is ironic, for the Yazawa family has a most distinctive feature."

"What is it?"

"Their eyes." Umi tapped a finger at her own as she said it. "They are crimson in colour."

* * *

 _Dear Kotori-chan,_

 _When we promised to write to one another, I'd never imagined I would one day find your spouse personally delivering a letter from you! Dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw the Sonoda heir on our doorstep this early morning. He thought we had gotten in some trouble or another._

 _Still, it's great to hear from you! We're planning to expand the family business towards the capital. Dad is hoping to open a shop in every major town in the region. My sister, Yukiho, and I were put charge of the expansion so we may see each other again much earlier than we thought._

 _I don't remember much about that incident, but I do recall that the victims weren't limited to the Koizumi family. Supposedly, a child of the Hoshizora family spent the night at the Koizumi household and suffered the same fate. Moreover, one of the culprits was rumored to be a traitor from one of the noble families. They were all caught and killed a few days later by the Yazawa family. I can ask around to see if anyone else remember more details._

 _That's all I have at the moment. I would have written longer, but Sonoda-san had only given me the afternoon to pen my response to you._

 _Love,  
_ _Honoka_

With the pleasant surprise she received upon her spouse's return and the following festival, Kotori had forgotten about her letter to Honoka. She only remembered when she found this letter folded neatly among her designs after a morning of thoroughly inspecting and cataloging the cloths and fabrics currently under her possession. She was relieved to find the letter sealed and unopened for the contents inside would have curtailed the olive branch Umi had previously extended.

Now, the taupe-haired girl was not so sure she should have so eagerly accepted the branch. Honoka's response to her inquiry reminded her of her suspicions to the Sonoda family. Though her childhood friend did not give her much to go on, the facts she did have casted more doubt on them.

Kotori had initially surmised the motive for their concealment was for the protection of the olive-haired girl on the grounds of further attacks. It would explain why Hanayo seemed so grateful being indebted to the Sonoda family. That reasoning no longer holds since, according to Honoka, the perpetrators have been caught and dealt with. The Sonoda family had no legitimate reason to keep Hanayo's survival a secret.

There is also the matter of the missing – or presumed dead – Hoshizora child. Though she cannot recall the features of the Hoshizora family from the time she saw them at the funeral, the taupe-haired girl was quite certain as to the identity of the child: Rin. The apricot-haired girl was of similar age to Hanayo and, as the olive-haired girl had previously mentioned, they were childhood friends which implied they had a close relation to one other even before they went into servitude.

Having deduced the identity, however, did not take away from the problem at hand. While the Sonoda family's acquisition of Hanayo could be understood to an extent – the olive-haired girl did not have anyone else to look after her after all – the same did not apply to Rin. Kotori cannot fathom why the family would keep Rin's survival in silence. She could still recall the tear-stricken faces of Hoshizora family. The heartbreak they felt over the loss of their child. It could have all been avoided if the Sonoda family had simply revealed the truth to them. This made the next step was clear: write to the Hoshizora family and inform them of their child's location – or at least, it should have been.

Kotori frowned. Her relationship with the cobalt-haired girl had only recently improved. Writing to the Hoshizora would be giving up the solace she had gained. It would be a just action, but was Kotori ready to endanger her marriage – the arrangement? To subject herself to the uneasiness of the past based on speculation? To snip at the olive branch before it even had the chance to grow into a tree?

Kotori's gaze fell onto the cut on her finger. The skin had long since hardened and formed a thin line of scab over it. She brought the digit up to her face and pressed her lips against it, mirroring what the cobalt-haired girl had did before. Her cheeks heat up at the thought.

Umi was an enigma to her. It was difficult to believe that this girl who so naturally brought close Kotori's finger for a kiss – and who blushed so adorably afterwards – was also at the center of all the deception surrounding the Koizumi family. The taupe-haired girl knew one often had to carry different façades in life, but for the personalities to be so contradictory? She would not believe it possible if she had not experienced it for herself the cobalt-haired girl's conflicting character. She can still recall the dangerous glint the amber eyes had taken when she brought Hanayo's origin into question.

Perhaps it was better to let the matter rest. No good ever comes from opening up old wounds. It would only divert attention to Hanayo, which the taupe-haired girl was sure the deathly shy girl would not appreciate. It was not like Rin was in need of salvation either. The apricot-haired girl seemed quite happy to be working under the Sonoda family. She was all smiles and cheer every time she delivered the boxes to Kotori.

Kotori nodded resolutely. It was not her place to meddle. The matter had concluded long before she got involved, so it was improbable for the situation to worsen... wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: Here are some ideas for my next story. These stories are likely to be shorter and less serious and, hence, hopefully, easier to write.

Kaitou Kid AU – Phantom Thief Umi and Student/Police Officer Kotori. Involves crossdressing Umi.

Supernatural AU – Werewolf Umi and Vampire Kid Kotori. Loosely-tied together one-shots starring other couples. KotoUmi comes later when Kotori is older.

Medieval AU – Princess (soon-to-be Queen) Nozomi and (ex-)Knight Eri. May include an arranged marriage (I want to write an 'I object!' scene).

Please tell me which one you'd prefer to see.


	7. Crimson

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was difficult to write. The language I adopt for this story can be a bit odd or _stiff_ at times. It is intentional as I hoped it would reflect the hierarchical society of Ancient Japan. However, this made writing emotional scenes quite a challenge. I'd like to think I striked a good balance.

Concerning the voting from the last chapter **,** Kaitou Kid AU is the currently in the lead. If you have not voted yet or would like to change your vote, please do so. Voting again (for the same story) is also allowed.

Caged Bird is on break next month as I want some extra time to iron out some details of the story. I'll be posting the first chapter of the new, voted-on story instead. Please check it out when it comes.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Crimson**

"Get Maki-sensei immediately!"

Before Kotori could register what was happening, the _fusuma_ slammed open. She watched, stunned, as people whom she had never seen before flood into her room.

"Clear the room! She needs to be laid down!"

That got the crowd into action. They immediately pushed away the fabrics that were strewn about. Kotori had to tug the kimono she was working on into her arms to keep them from being stepped on amid the frantic actions of the crowd in their hurry to clear the room, pushing the items aside into a corner. Although she did not know what was happening, the urgency in the voice also compelled Kotori to act. She followed suit, quickly folding the kimono and depositing it in the corner.

By the time she was done, the crowd had already formed a loose ring around the commotion. Kotori slipped through them, hoping to catch a glimpse.

"U-Umi-chan!"

The taupe-haired girl pushed the crowd aside as soon as she espied cobalt hair. Her spouse did not look well. Her breathing was rugged and her hair was marred with sweat. Kotori promptly took a place beside Rin who was pressing a crimson cloth against Umi's abdomen.

"What happened?!"

"We were ambushed."

The body beneath them suddenly jerked. Rugged breathing turned into hacking coughs that did not seem to end.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori cried when she noticed the crimson-stained lips.

"I'm going to get more clean cloth. Kotori-sama, please keep pressure on her wound."

Rin left before Kotori could protest. There were certainly more experienced candidates for the task. She looked up, hoping that one of their many spectators would come forth and respond to her silent plea for aid, but the stunned look on their faces told her otherwise.

With hesitation, Kotori did as she was told, pushing hands on crimson cloth and applying pressure on the wounds. The groan that Umi released did little to reassure her, but she did not let up on the pressure.

"You'll be alright, Umi-chan. Help is on the way."

The taupe-haired girl continued softly uttering similar words from her mouth. She was not sure whether the cobalt-haired girl could hear them, but it did not matter. The words she spoke gave her serenity even as her hands against the cloth slowly became wet.

"Get out! All of you!"

Kotori's head snapped up at the sudden voice. At the threshold of the opened sliding door was a scarlet-haired girl, accompanied by a smaller girl with ebony black hair.

"I _said_ get out!" The ebony-haired girl shouted.

The high amplitude of the words seemed to finally register with the crowd, pulling them out of their stunned stupor. They began making their way out of the room; the lingering ones were forcefully pushed out by the ebony-haired girl.

Whilst it was happening, the scarlet-haired girl came to Umi's side. She studied her patient with keen eyes; a sweeping gaze moving from head to toe. She then brushed Kotori's hand aside to undo Umi's _haori_ and began inspecting the wound. Her furrowed brows did little to ease Kotori's worries.

"What happened?"

"B-bandit attack."

The scarlet-haired girl's frown went a little deeper.

"Is something wrong? Will Umi-chan be alright?"

"You should go." The scarlet-haired girl diverted the question.

Kotori began to protest, but was stopped when she felt herself being pulled to her feet.

"You heard Maki-sensei." The ebony-haired girl said as she pushed her out like she did with the other spectators. The door was immediately slid shut behind her as she crossed the threshold.

"Umi-chan..."

Kotori made herself comfortable as she rested her weight against the wall. It was an unbecoming posture for a lady of high status, but that was the furthest thought from her mind. She only knew that she had to be the one to first receive the news when Maki-sensei was finished.

The sound of hurried footsteps revealed Hanayo who held a white bundle close to her chest. The girl made her way straight to the room from which pained cries emitted, leaving the white cloth at the edge of the room as requested, before returning to approach the taupe-haired girl.

"Kotori-chan... let me get that for you."

The taupe-haired girl did not understand what the other girl meant at first, but then the latter was enveloping the former's hands in a clean cloth and Kotori truly looked at her hands for the first time.

There was so much blood. _Umi's blood_.

"Kotori-chan!"

Her body slumped against the wall and sunk to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Hanayo was kneeling beside her in an instance. The concern on her face was evident, but it was her grip on the taupe-haired girl's own hands that Kotori noticed most. It was strong and steadfast, stilling her hands even as trembling continued throughout the rest of her body.

"How... how do you deal with this?"

The melancholy in her eyes was profound. "It is not the first time I've seen it," the olive-haired girl went about wiping Kotori's hands.

The cloth unravelled to reveal relatively clean hands, but if taupe-haired girl looked closely, she could still see a tinge of red on them, like a lasting echo. Kotori did not need one; she would not be forgetting the sight of crimson liquid of her skin any time soon. The image was burned in her mind.

"Does it ever get easier?"

"I don't know. It still happens to me sometimes," Hanayo sighed as she sat beside Kotori, shoulders touching. "It's easier having someone there for you."

"Rin-chan?"

The girl made a noise of agreement.

"Are you sure you're just friends?"

The responding laughter from Hanayo was tired, but genuine. Kotori herself also let out a few chuckles. It felt normal. Normalcy is good.

"She was with you then?"

"Yes. Ever since the beginning."

"Would you... tell me how it happened?" The taupe-haired girl asked as their laughter died out.

The girl in question shifted uneasily. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please? It will help me with this," Kotori briefly tilted her head towards the room where her spouse laid," and my mother said that it is comforting to speak out what weighs the heart."

The silence that followed felt endless, such that Kotori had to open her mouth with the intent of apologizing for making the girl uncomfortable.

"We had a lot of sleepovers when we were young. Sometimes it was over at my place. Other times it was hers. We never planned any of our activities. It could be anything from playing with spinning tops indoors or chasing each other out in the fields. One thing that was certain was that we never slept until it was dawn.

"That night... Rin-chan said she saw an adorable cat on the way over and wanted to show it to me. So, after the last servant had turned in for the night, we sneaked out. It was easy; we had done it a few times before.

"Finding the cat... not so much. Rin-chan did not remember exactly where she saw it. We trekked off randomly, hoping to catch sight or sound of the animal. We ended up getting lost instead.

"It seemed like a poor idea then. Especially after the small cuts and bruises we got tripping over an unseen root. We fumbled in the dark for awhile. It was not until much later that I was able to recognize some of the surroundings and lead us home.

"When we reached my room, I thought our little adventure was over. We were able to get in and out of the room successfully, avoiding punishment. I had never been so wrong.

"My parents were in my room, laying on the ground. They would have looked like they were sleeping, if not for the blood on their necks.

"I didn't realize I had screamed until Rin-chan covered my mouth. We heard footsteps running towards our direction. I thought it was someone coming to help us. Rin-chan thought otherwise. She was rig-"

Hanayo clammed up upon hearing the sliding door open. Kotori looked up, watching as the ebony-haired girl close the door behind her.

"You're the wife?"

"Yes, Sonoda Kotori. Umi-chan... Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine. Maki-sensei is skilled at her work. I think the better question is whether your friend is alright."

The taupe-haired girl turned to the girl in question. To her surprise, the girl was shaking, not to dissimilar to how Kotori herself was earlier.

"Hanayo-san...?"

She slowly, carefully put a hand on her shoulder, trying not to startle the shaking girl. When the touch did not bring the comfort she hoped, she reached out and pulled the girl in her arms. The grip on her arms were tight, painfully so, but she did not let it show in her voice.

"It is alright, Hanayo-chan. Everything is alright."

"No..." The olive-haired girl looked up. Her eyes were filled with dread, "she has the same eyes."

 _What...?_

"Is your friend going to be fine?"

"Yes, she will be after a bit of rest." Kotori gave the ebony-haired girl a polite smile. She had forgotten she was there. "I'm going to take her to her room." The taupe-haired girl attempted to rise up with Hanayo in her arms, but stumbled. The girl was heavier than expected.

"Here, let me help–"

"Get away from her!"

Rin was suddenly standing between them and the ebony-haired girl, brandishing a _kunai_. The other girl had her hands in front of her, making placating gestures.

"I'm not going to let you finish what you started."

"Whatever you think I did: I did not. We can clear it up after you put the _kunai_ away."

"Not going to fall for that." Rin waved the weapon at the ebony-haired girl.

"Watch it!" The girl moved backwards, out of the range of the knife, "I'm here to help! Ask her if you don't believe me!"

Kotori had no clue as to what was happening before her, but the ebony-haired girl was right: they could work it out afterwards. Enough blood had been shed today. "Rin-san, please. This girl is with Maki-sensei; she means us no harm."

The taupe-haired girl had hope reasoning with Rin would help, but it seemed to do the opposite. The grip on the _kunai_ tightened. " _You have their eyes._ "

There it was again. The same sentence that the shaken girl in Kotori's arms had said earlier. The ebony-haired girl had crimson eyes. It was unusual colour, but it certainly was not a crime.

"What?" The ebony-haired girl was filled with disbelief. "What does that even have to with anything?!"

The girl had accurately echoed Kotori's sentiments. There was only one specific incident that could have made both Hanayo and Rin on edge. Then, there was that phrase. _Their eyes._ Crimson eyes... The only other people she knew of that had those eyes were...

"You're with the Yazawa family, aren't you?"

"Yaza– what? No! You heard Kotori-san! I work for the Nikishino family!"

"Lies." Rin hissed. Her body tensed in preparation to strike.

"Enough! The last thing we need is you two bickering like insolent children!"

The voice cut through the tension. Maki was standing by the _fusuma_ leading to Umi, with a scowl on her on face which deepened upon noticing the _kunai_ in Rin's hand.

"Put that thing away before you do something you regret."

Rin shook her head, "Not until Yazawa admits what she's doing."

"For the last time, I'm not from–" The rest of the protest died off as Maki sent her a glare.

"Nico is my assistant and she is here to help me save _your_ master's life."

"Stop lying. I know she is a Yazawa; I can see it," Rin insisted.

"Yes, her eyes," Maki scoffed as she twirled a lock of hair around a finger, "By your logic, you would be a Hoshizora, since you have their shade of hair."

Kotori could barely hold back her gasp at the mention of the family name. _Does Maki-sensei know?_ Even Hanayo was eyeing the medical practitioner wearily.

Rin gnawed at her lower lip, "If she isn't from the Yazawa family, the which one is she from?!"

"She does not have one. That is the meaning of being an aid to the family. I am certain you are familiar with the notion," Maki gestured towards Hanayo and Rin,"But if I must pick a name, then it would be the Nikishino family, and so I say again: put away the weapon before you regret it.

It was not a threat, but a reminder. Rin's current line of questioning had already upset the peace between the Sonoda and Nikishino families. A physical attack would destroy it completely; an act that would prove to be detrimental should Umi's present condition deteriorate. There was only one feasible course of action.

"Rin-san, Hanayo-san seems to be feeling unwell. Would you kindly bring her to her rooms to rest?"

The nod she received was reluctant, but a nod nonetheless. Kotori pushed the shaken girl into Rin's waiting arms and watched as they moved away.

"Come this way, please," Kotori gestured to the opposite direction. She was relieved when Maki and Nico moved without protest. When they were moving at a relatively comfortable pace, the taupe-haired girl asked the most pressing question in her mind.

"Maki-sensei, would she be alright?"

"Yes, the wound would heal with time. It may leave a scar though, but I doubt that matters."

"Thank you."

"I'm surprised you cared enough to ask. I thought your marriage was arranged."

"It is..."

"Oh? Then, would it not be better she not survive this?"

"What?" Kotori paused in her gait and spun to face the scarlet-haired girl.

Maki continued her pace, though now it was directed towards Kotori. "The marriage was the Sonoda family's idea."

"They forced you here, made you marry her." Kotori began backing away, planning to remain a respectable distance, but the other girl seemed to have no intention of stopping.

"Took away your freedom, trapping you here." Kotori's back hit the wall. She attempted to shift to a side and escape, but a palm slammed against the wall behind her, blocking her exit. The other one curved suggestively around her waist. "Took your innocence."

"No..."

"No?"

"She didn't take it..."

"She will someday." Maki countered, "and you won't be able to stop her when she does."

Maki shifted closer, until Kotori called feel her breath at the shell of her ear. "All the more reason to end her. Stop her before she takes away all that matters." The hand slid dangerously lower.

"No!"

Kotori shoved her away as hard as she could and wrapped her arms around herself in protection. "Umi-chan would never.. I would never do that!"

The look Maki gave her was unforgiving, but Kotori refused to look away. She would not look away.

"I see." Maki sighed. "Dress her wounds once a day and keep her off duty. Maybe you would get her to follow instructions for once. We will see ourselves out." Her leave was swift.

"She meant no harm." Kotori turned to Nico, who had yet to follow. "She is simply... terrible at expressing herself."

"Nico! I said we are leaving!"

Nico let an exasperated sigh, before hurrying towards the direction of the voice.

The way back to Umi's room was gratefully uneventful and soon Kotori was sitting on bent knees in front of Umi. The cobalt-haired girl seemed to fare much better than before. Her breaths were relatively stable, even though her complexion remains deathly pale in colour.

Kotori was tired. The harrowing event and the subsequent exchange with Maki had drained her and though it would greatly please her to do naught but slip into the futon beside Umi, she refrained. She did not want to agitate the cobalt-haired girl's wounds in any way.

Instead, threading their fingers together, she laid on her side from her place beside Umi. The wooden floor was cold and hard without the futon over it, but it mattered little. Kotori merely desired one wish.

"Umi-chan... Please get well soon."


	8. Interlude - Nishikino Maki

A/N: An interlude chapter this time to help flesh out the back story. As last time, feedback and theories (about the tragedy) would be greatly appreciated during these chapters, as I want to make sure that I'm revealing the details correctly. It doesn't have to be too deep. Idle observations also help out.

Last month, I posted the first chapter of the Kaitou Kid!AU story. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do. I have yet to finish drafting the story, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave it in when you review. Other ways you can take part in the story is mentioned in that author's note of the story.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Interlude: Nishikino Maki**

"Maki-sama, have you heard?"

The scarlet-haired girl did not bother with a response. Who hadn't heard of the incident? The end of the Koizumi family and the rumour of a traitor among the _daimyo_ 's most trusted vessels as well as the subsequent confirmation of said rumour through Yazawa-dono's apologetic statement revealing that the traitors had personally be dealt with. It had been the talk of the town for days.

"Should we inform Yazawa-dono of our most recent patients?"

The patients in question were the ones Maki and her entourage had come upon whilst returning to the Nishikino household a few nights ago. Strewn about carelessly along the side of the road, they were initially thought to be dead, but a quick check of the pulse proved otherwise. Maki immediately had her servants prepare them for transportation to the household. The next few days were tense as they teetered between the edge of life and death, but, to Maki's relief, all of them pulled through, if only barely.

Yet, with the relief came an alarming realization. The four young patients had strikingly similar features to Yazawa-dono and his wife. Together with the timing of the announcement, which occurred the day after Maki came across them, it would not be a stretch presume they were the traitors of which Yazawa-dono spoke.

"No, it would not be necessary."

"But...!"

The servant who asked – an aged lady who had been present ever since Maki was but a child - meant well. It was evident that she spoke out of concern for the safety of the family, but Maki believed that she was incorrect on this account. The patients, whose youthful visage showed they had not experienced more than ten summers, could not have committed the crimes.

"The Nishikino family, though servants to Daimyo Kira, are first and foremost medical practitioners. We are to treat those in need, regardless of circumstance."

The servant beamed. "Your parents would be proud."

Maki nodded in gratitude. "I am going to check on them. Please inform the others of my decision."

"Yes, Maki-sama." The servant bowed once before she left.

"I hope they would be too."

Out of her four patients, the youngest one was most at risk: his pulse fluctuated more frequently than his companions. Thus, it put her mind much at ease when she felt a strong and steady pulse beneath her fingers.

 _Another layer of ointment should do_. She began undoing the yukata, intent on changing the bandages underneath when she felt something cold and sharp against her throat. It took all her will to keep her body from tensing up.

"Is this how you were taught to thank your saviour?" The touch dug deeper into skin.

"Get your hands off him." The voice continued after she obeyed. "Who are you? Where are we?"

"Nishikino Maki. This is the main household."

There was a silence as her assailant considered the answer.

"Is it not customary to introduce yourself in return?" Maki did not expect a response, so she continued without pause. "No matter. I know who you are: Daughter of Yazawa-dono."

She was spun around and slammed against the floor so quickly she could barely protest. Words were pushed through gritted teeth in anger. "That _bastard_ is not our father."

Her eyes proved otherwise. Maki was not surprised to see crimson eyes boring down upon her own. She did not comment on it.

"How long were we unconscious?"

"Six days."

A sharp intake of breath.

"W-we have to go. It is not safe for us here. He would have already..."

In dazed steps, the other girl released her and moved to her companions. Maki sat up as she watched her shake them in an attempt to wake them.

"You should not do that. They need rest. Even if you are able to wake them, traveling would be unfeasible. Particularly for him: It would be the death of him."

"Then, tell me, what am I supposed to do?"

"Stay here."

"And wait for him to come and kill us?!"

Maki shook her head. "Work for me. Earn your keep and I will ensure that you and your siblings are safe."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't, but this is the most practical course of action. Your siblings need time to heal. What a better place than at the home of a family of renowned medical practitioners would there be for that?"

The crimson-eyed girl looked conflicted, indecisive. She saw the logic in the argument, but was still worried about the consequences of accepting the offer. It seemed like a show of trust was in order.

"Did you kill them?"

"What?"

"The Koizumi family." Maki clarified. "Did you kill them?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I will take your word for it."

Maki raised from her seated position. She had said all she needed to.

"I'll be back later tonight. If you decide to leave, you may do so. I will not stop you."

She was about to close the _fusuma_ behind her when she heard it.

"Nico."

Maki turned her back to regard the other girl with a raised eyebrow.

"My name: Yazawa Nico. You'll need it if I am to work for you, right?" She said, testily.

Maki nodded. "Rest then, Nico. You will begin work early tomorrow."

* * *

A part of the occupation that Maki never adjusted to was informing family members of the grim situation. Watching them pleading and begging at her to do something when there was no more aid to provide was difficult. Yet, it was when their shoulders slump and tears flow freely down their faces as they come to the realization nothing could be done - that was what made Maki's stomach twirl. She hated being the bearer of bad news.

Maki watched as Nico and her siblings – whom were introduced, from oldest to youngest, as Kokoro, Kokoa and Kotaru respectively – play _Hanetsuki_. Surprisingly, Nico was the most active player: dashing from one end of the courtyard to another with a rectangular wooden paddle to prevent the shuttlecock from falling to the ground whilst the younger ones mostly cheered her on.

Watching them like this, it was if they were like any other normal children, without a care for the world. Maki did not know how to approach them. She did not need to.

"It's Maki-sensei!"

Kokoa was the one who spotted her, pointing in her direction. The rest of the siblings followed suit, turning their heads towards the scarlet-haired girl. The shuttlecock landed on the ground, forgotten.

Kokoro approached first. A beaming smile on her face. "Are you here to play with us?"

"Next time." There was an inflection in her answer, so it seemed more like question than an answer. Kokoro nodded in acceptance.

"Then, what are you here for? I already did all my chores for the day." Nico asked as she caught up with her siblings.

"I received news this morning. Your mother passed away last night. I'm sorry."

The horror that dawned on the young faces were daunting and Maki had to look away as that horror turned into grief with tears streaming down their faces.

"How did it happen?"

The voice was surprisingly stable. Maki regarded the other girl. Though her eyes were wet, Nico was not crying. Instead, her body was tight. Tight with an anger that could only be for one reason. _Did he kill her?_

Maki had to swallow the growing lump in her throat before she could answer.

"She was found hanged in her room. The reason is being investigated."

It does not take a genius to realize the reason. The loss of a single child would leave a mother heartbroken. The loss of four - not many would be strong enough to cope.

Nico ran off.

"Wait!"

Maki was about to run after the other girl, but a tug held her back. She turned to see Kokoro staring up at her with soulful eyes.

"Onee-chan doesn't like people seeing her cry."

* * *

Maki took a deep breath before opening the sliding door. Visits such as these do not normally unnerve her, but that was when she did not have anything to conceal.

Maki paused at the scene before her. She had known Umi since they were mere children. They were not friends – they did not meet often enough for that status to develop – but they were more than acquaintances. Both being the heir to a noble family helped, Maki supposed.

Yet, in all the years she had known Umi, she did not expect to see two young girls – one with apricot-coloured hair, the other with olive-coloured hair – with her. They looked familiar, though she could not remember where she had seen them.

Umi noticed her immediately and turned to the two young girls. "Hanayo. Rin. Please go play outside."

The olive-haired girl was reluctant, shaking her head and tugging at Umi's sleeve.

"It will not take long. I will come and find you after." Umi patted the girl's head.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Hanayo let go of Umi's sleeve. The cobalt-haired girl then turned to the other girl. "Rin, take care of Hanayo."

Rin nodded enthusiastically, grabbed Hanayo's hand and ran out the room. Maki had to move out of the way to avoid knocking into them.

"Hanayo-chan, let's go out and play!"

Maki shut the door behind her as Umi began slipping out of her _montsuki_. "Who are they? New help?"

Umi nodded, but did not elaborate.

"They look familiar."

"Many said that."

Realizing that she was not going to get more from the other girl, Maki focused on the purpose of her visit. Unwrapping the bandages to reveal the wound, Maki made a pleased noise at what she saw. The shoulder wound was healing well. It would not hinder the other girl's movement in the future.

The wound itself was odd. A stab wound for sure, but it was curved, the smaller exit wound on the back at a much lower position than the larger entrance wound on the front. An impossible feat for a katana.

Maki had asked Umi what weapon made such wound once, during the first time she was treating it. That happened not long after the funeral for the Koizumi family.

"Hoshizora Rin..." Now she knew why they were so familiar. The apricot hair, she had seen it recently during the funeral. Then, the other girl must be...

"Koizumi Hanayo." The body in front of her stiffened.

"How dare you hide such a thing from the families." Maki accused. "They have a right to know."

"You are in no position to judge me when you commit a more egregious offense yourself."

"What?"

"I heard you had new help as well, four to be exact. The same number as Yazawa-dono's no longer present children."

"They had nothing to do with it!"

Maki had wanted to say more, but stopped herself when she espied the finger Umi had on her lips.

"The walls have eyes and ears."

Maki took a deep breath before continuing to attend to Umi's wound. Her words spoken much at a much softer volume.

"You do not truly believe four mere children were the culprits for the murder of an entire family."

"It matters little what I believe. It is the Heads of the families that you have to convince." Umi winced as the bandages around her became too tight. Maki loosened them appropriately. "Who do you think they are inclined to believe more? Yazawa-dono, with whom they have served the _daimyo_ many years, or his children, ones they barely see once a year?"

Maki sighed as she finished dressing the wound. "Is there nothing to be done?"

"Not at the moment. However, there is something else you must tend to." Umi turned to face Maki as she slipped her _montsuki_ back on. "Your new help. It would not take long for another to make the same connection as I did. You will have to send some of them away."

"How? There is none I could ask for aid who would not report this to Yazawa-dono immediately."

"I know someone you can trust."

* * *

"You promised to you would protect us!"

"That is exactly what I am trying to accomplish. If you insist of staying together, people would sooner or later make a connection between you and the Yazawa Head. I know one already has."

"...Who?"

"An ally: Sonoda Umi." Maki's eyed narrowed at the clenched fists on the other girl's lap. "You will not do anything to compromise your position."

"She would tell them and then none of us would be safe!"

"She won't."

"You don't know that!"

"On the contrary, I do. She was the one who offered the advice. It would have been counterproductive for her to aid you if she aims to capture."

Maki subtly let out a relieved exhale as she saw Nico's fingers relaxed from their tight fist.

"Where would you be sending them?"

"Yuuki Anju. A distant branch of the Nikishino family and also my senpai during medical training. She and her partner, Toudou Erena, are close friends to the _daimyo_ 's daughter."

Nico breathed sharply.

"So close to Daimyo Kira. Are you insane?! The last problem we need is to be accused of an assassination attempt!"

"That is why they _need_ to be close to them. The families believed your father's words because they've known him longer. They _trust_ him. We have to do the same."

"By sending them to their deaths?"

Maki sent the ebony-haired girl a glare, as if goading her to retort her next response. "By trusting your siblings to show them they are the innocent children that they are."

Nico sighed.

"When do they have to leave?"

"All will be ready within the fortnight."

Nico nodded slowly, tiredly.

"I should spend time with them."

Maki watched as the other girl made a hasty retreat. She hated being the bearer of bad news.

* * *

The two were at the shrine, just like Umi had said. Maki was not sure how reliable they would be - given the negative rumours about them – but Umi had yet to let her down.

Maki cleared her throat as she approached, catching their attention. They turned and smiled at her.

"Maki-sensei, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Eri-san. Nozomi-san." Maki greeted. "I require your assistance."

* * *

The parting came not too long after. Maki stood with Eri and Nozomi as they gave the siblings some privacy to bid their farewells.

"Thank you for doing this for us."

"There is no need for any of that. Nicocchi is my friend too."

The look of recognition of Nico's face as they met up made sense now, as well as the reason the Ayase family so readily agreed to provide assistance.

"I am surprised you knew to approach us though." Eri added, thoughtfully. "How did you know we would be willing?"

"I did not. Umi directed me to you."

"Oh... she remembered." There was a certain fondness in the violet-haired girl's eyes as she said that. "How is she?"

Maki raised an eyebrow. She was not sure why it mattered, but she still told her. "She is healing up well."

It was not what she wanted to hear apparently, judging by the way the eyebrows wrinkled, but they were smoothed immediately by a loving hand.

"She knows you care." Eri brought up her arms the encircle the other girl, bringing her to rest her head on a shoulder. The position seemed to comfort her, as a smile on Nozomi's face blossomed not long after.

"And you, Maki-sensei?"

"What about me?"

"What convinced you to help Nicocchi?"

Maki opened her mouth to respond when she realized she had nothing say. She never sat down to think what motivated her to offer the ebony-haired girl help. She had initially saved them due to her sense of duty as a medical practitioner, but that had ended ever since they healed up. This was going above and beyond what was necessary.

"I..." _I don't know._

She was saved from an embarrassing answer by the sound of small footsteps approaching. Kokoro was making her way towards them while Nico was speaking with the younger two. Her eyes were wet and she was sniffling constantly. She was on the verge of crying, but trying to hold it back in an attempt to not leave the parting on a sad note.

"Is something the matter, Kokoro?"

Instead of answering, the girl pressed herself against Maki as much as she could. Her face buried in the fabric covering Maki's abdomen, her arms around the latter's waist in an awkward hug. The other girl seemed to have no intention of letting go and Maki let her hold on, realizing that this was her way of showing gratitude.

"You're a big girl now." Maki said when she was finally released and was able to look at Kokoro's visage. The tears seemed to have dried up. "You will have to take good care of Kokoa and Kotaro."

"I know." Kokoro nodded as she responded. "You will have to take good care of Onee-chan too."

"I will."

"And love her."

Maki nearly bit her tongue in surprise. She was about to protest, but she quickly realized Kokoro likely meant it in a familial manner.

"Sure…"

"That means you have to give her a _big_ hug and a kiss every day!"

The heat that came on her cheeks was instantaneous.

"A-alright already! I get it! Get back to your siblings!" Maki pushed the girl back towards them. The girl gave her a confused look, but did as told. It was a relief too, as the knowing look from Nozomi was more than she could handle.

"T-that did not mean anything." Maki crossed her arms defensively.

"Of course it didn't." She agreed placating, but the look did not leave her face. Maki decided to ignore her instead.

"We should go. It is nearly dawn. More people will be here soon." Eri warned in a raised voice, catching the attention of the siblings. They exchanged last, quick hugs before Nico hurried them into an inconspicuous carriage that was soon led away.

They watched as the carriage was pulled further and further into the distance until they could see it no more.

"We should go." Maki began in a soft voice. "Others would get suspicious if we are away too long."

Nico turned, but instead of leaving as Maki expected her to, she moved closer to the scarlet-haired girl, burying her face into a shoulder as hand clutched tightly at her robes. There was a growing wetness upon the fabric of the shoulder on which the head rested.

"I'm not crying. I have something in my eyes. That's all."

"Hm. I know."

Maki circled her arms around the other girl, hoping it would give the other girl solace.

 _It would not hurt to stay a little longer._

That thought was quickly dismissed when she espied violet hair out of the corner of her eye. She had forgotten that the Ayase couple was still with them. Her cheeks heartened as she turned and saw the expected, yet dreaded, knowing look.

 _Damn it._

* * *

"Did you have to do that?"

"I need to know if we could trust her."

"There are surely better ways to do so."

"Perhaps." Maki shrugged. "But we no longer have the luxury of time."

"We do not?"

Maki shook her head. "This was in Umi's wounds." She took out the object she had kept hidden during the confrontation with Kotori and her servants. A small metal object with a peculiar shape.

"Is that a... bullet?" Horror dawned on Nico's visage as she realized the implications. "We have to warn Nozomi!"

"You will do no such thing."

"But–!"

"The Nishikino family, faithful servants to Daimyo Kira, are to remain politically neutral within his domain. It is through this clause we are able to treat others, regardless of their circumstance."

Though unsaid, both knew the neutral status of the Nishikino family had been at risk ever since Maki took in Nico and her siblings. It would be foolish to jeopardize it any further.

Nico seemed to realize this as her face was full of warring emotions. Maki took a clenched fist into her hand.

"It will turn out fine."

It was an empty promise. Maki had neither the power nor influence to stop the motions of fate. Nico realized this as well, but nevertheless gave Maki a smile, acknowledging the attempt at comfort.

Their hands were laced together as Maki began moving again, tugging Nico into motion. "We should go."

"Maki, let go!"

"I don't want to."

"It's improper!"

"I don't care."

"People will see!"

"Let them."

"But– wait, what? Maki!"


	9. Scars

A/N: Happy Birthday, Kotori! Chapter this month posted early in celebration of our favourite bird's birthday.

This chapter was embarrassing to write. I'm going to dig a hole and bury myself forever.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Scars**

Waking up to the feeling a comforter around her should be normal, but as the last tendrils of sleep left her and the recollection of the previous day's events came, Kotori knew it should not be so.

 _Umi!_

Eyes snapped open, searching. Her hand reached instinctively for the place beside her. It was empty.

Her mind filled with jumbled thoughts. Where could she be? Did something happen when she slept? Had the condition worsen? Was she... dead?

Shaking the morbid thoughts from her head, Kotori hastily fixed her kimono and mere seconds later was out of the room. She needed to know. The taupe-haired girl was barely down the hallway when two servants came by, ready to bow to her in greeting. She disregarded it.

"Where is she?!"

The young girls shared a slight glance with one another, before answering warily. "Umi-sama is at the dojo."

Kotori left as soon as the destination was mentioned. The relief she felt was palpable, though it was quickly replaced with a more furious emotion. She quickened her pace.

While Kotori had never stepped foot into the dojo, she knew where it was. Tucked away in the north-eastern corner of the Sonoda household, the taupe-haired girl had passed by the wooden structure when Hanayo toured her around the household, helping her become accustomed to her new living environment. She remembered hearing the cries of the samurai as they went through their various moves in the morning.

Those same cries were strangely absent at the moment. Kotori stepped through the upon doors without further thought. Her breath stopped at the sight before her.

A large, fierce man, holding his katana over his head, ready to strike at his fallen cobalt-haired opponent.

 _No!_

She was moving before she realized; instinct guiding her actions. Sliding between the two combatants with arms outstretched, she prepared for the worst.

A second blade came from behind her and the clang of metal against metal was distinct, followed by the sound of a pained hiss as the man in front her was disarmed in fluid motion; his katana falling uselessly behind him. Kotori exhaled in relief when she felt the warmth of the body behind her and an arm around her waist. She need not turn her head to know who it was.

The man tsked as he picked up his weapon. "I demand a rematch! This woman interrupted us! She had no right to be here!" He held his blade in front him in a battle stance.

Umi did not respond. Instead, she stepped in front of Kotori, pushing the other girl behind her with her non-dominant hand. Her other hand wielded the katana, prepared to defend herself. Kotori tugged uselessly at her _montsuki_ , powerlessness filling her body.

"Stop."

It was then that Kotori became fully aware of her surroundings. Spectators – warriors in their own right – were sitting in a loose ring along the walls of the dojo. The man who spoke sat in front of the _shomen_. He was a man that Kotori, though not close to, was very familiar with.

"Sonoda-dono!"

Any further protests were stopped as the older man held up his hand.

"The battlefield is like the wind. It does not always blow in our favour. As warriors, we must be vigilant of this change and turn it into our advantage. You will do well to reflect this, Jirou."

"... Yes, Sonoda-dono."

Seemingly satisfied with the begrudging response, the older man turned to his other student, face hardening.

"Umi, battles are duels of honour. Interruptions are not tolerated. You are pardoned this time, but should it occur again, I will consider it as the forfeit of your title."

"Yes, Father."

"You are dismissed."

The cobalt-haired girl bowed to the older man and bowed once more towards the shrine before leaving. Kotori replicated the motions.

The walk back was one of foreboding silence. Kotori trailed behind her spouse who did spare a glance in her direction the whole way. Not until they were in their room with the _fusuma_ shut behind them.

"What were you thinking?!"

Something within her snapped.

"What was I _thinking_? What was _I_ thinking?! How dare you!" Kotori shoved the other girl. "Did you think of what I _felt_ when I didn't see you? How–" She choked in the rest of the sentence. Her hands clutched at the fabric where she had previously pushed Umi, burying her face in the crook of her neck as the wetness in her eyes increased by the second. The tears could not stop once they began.

Arms were around her in an instant; a hand brushing up and down her back in a comforting manner. Kotori felt herself being lowered until she was deposited on the cobalt-haired girl's lap. Her body curled inwards as her side rested against Umi's front.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you. I only... I did not want you to get hurt."

Kotori sobbed harder. Umi was the one injured and yet here she was comforting her. It should be the other way around. _You're so unfair, Umi-chan..._

The taupe-haired girl sucked in breath before speaking, though her words were still broken with hiccups and sobs. "I don't... like... seeing you... hurt... as well."

"I know." Arms tightened around her. "Thank you."

Kotori did not speak after that, choosing instead to focus on quietening her sobs. When the sobs died down and the last of her tears wiped away, Kotori looked up to regard Umi and thank her, but the words died quickly in her throat.

Kotori could feel the warm air caress her face each time the other girl exhaled. She could see her own amber eyes reflected on those similarly-coloured orbs. They had never been this physically close before. A bit further and she could taste those lips. The thought was not as unappealing as before. As the distance between them diminished, she does not think Umi would mind either.

"Umi-sama. It is time to change your bandages."

Hanayo's voice cut through the haze like a knife. Kotori quickly withdrew herself off Umi and took a place beside her. It was fortunate that Hanayo did not open the sliding door upon announcing herself. It would have difficult to explain their position. Umi glanced at Kotori to ensure they were both presentable before calling the olive-haired girl to come in.

Hanayo seated herself in front of Umi, placing the necessary items she carried down one by one next to her in an efficient manner. This was not the first time she has done this. Hands reached towards the lapels of Umi's kimono.

"If you'll excuse me..."

"Wait."

The hand stopped. Two pairs of eyes gazed at her questioningly. Kotori fidgeted slightly under their gaze.

"Let..." She swallowed. "Let me do it."

Hanayo raised her eyebrows in surprise. Umi looked concerned.

"Kotori..."

"I should do it." The taupe-haired girl interrupted before Umi could convince her to reconsider. "It would seem odd otherwise. I am your wife after all." She held Umi's gaze.

The cobalt-haired girl did not respond immediately, but when she did her eyes never looked away.

"Hanayo."

It was a single word, but the olive-haired girl understood the request. The sound of the sliding door shutting came soon after.

Kotori paid it no mind. She did not watch Hanayo get up from her position. She did not see Hanayo leave. Instead, her eyes remained on Umi. Even as she positioned herself in the recently vacated spot, her eyes never left the other girl.

The way Hanayo reached out to Umi seemed so easy before, but as her own hand mimicked the motion, she realized it felt weighted. She wondered how true her words actually were. Was it merely for the sake of keeping appearances? Or perhaps...

Her trail of thoughts was halted as she felt the other girl's hand cover her own.

"You do not have to be nervous. I will help you through it."

While it was not the reason for her momentary pause, she did not correct Umi. Mumbling a quiet 'thank you', she undid the sash around her waist and began pulling the lapels apart. She gasped.

Scars of different length and size were littered all over the cobalt-haired girl's body. Kotori had expected the other girl to have at least one or two scars, but this? This she could have never prepared herself for.

"You do not have to do this." Umi pulled back the lapels to cover herself. "Let us call Hanayo back in." She began tying the sash around her waist.

Kotori placed a hand over Umi's, ceasing the motion. "I want to."

"But you are uncomfortable."

" _Onegai_ , Umi-chan."

The cobalt-haired girl did not respond, but she did not stop her either when Kotori took hold of the lapels once more. Taking it as her consent, she undressed the other girl, making sure to school her face from showing fear at the sight of the scars.

Instead, Kotori focused on the bandages around the abdomen. She made quick work of unwrapping the cloth; her motions fluid as a result of her tools of trade. As the material pulled away from skin, she barely held back her gasp.

The wound, though small, was no less gruesome. The reddening skin which surrounds it looked painful. Kotori could barely see the threads that attempted to hold the wound together and she shuddered at the thought of needle piercing through skin.

With trembling fingers, Kotori began applying an ointment to the wound at Umi's directions. Umi only winced or grunted at the touches and Kotori was grateful, because she did not think she could continue further if the other girl cried out in pain.

Reapplying the bandages was simple in comparison. Kotori breathed a sigh of relief as she tucked the end of the white cloth in, ensuring that it would not come loose on movement. Having done a final appraisal, she looked up to regard Umi.

The cobalt-haired girl looked weary. Her posture, though not slouching, looked strained. Her eyes only half-opened as she peered at Kotori with a slight smile.

"Thank you." Umi reached out for her kimono. "I should go. I have yet to complete my duties." She slipped on the garment, but before she could tie the sash, she was interrupted.

Kotori placed her hand on Umi's chest and pushed. There was little force in the action and yet, she was able to push the other girl back until she was on her back with Kotori herself over her. She pressed her lips against the bandages over which she knew the wound rested. She heard a sharp inhale in response, but it did not seem to be from pain. At the bewildered look on Umi's face, she explained herself.

"It helps with the wound."

"Ah." The responding blush was no less satisfying. Umi turned away to hide it.

Without pause, Kotori tucked herself beside the cobalt-haired girl. Her head buried in the crook of her neck, arm around waist and legs tangled, the taupe-haired girl made herself comfortable before closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired, Umi-chan." Kotori responded without opening her eyes. "Sleep with me?"

"Do I have a choice?" She could hear the other girl huff in fond exasperation.

Kotori snuggled closer to the other girl before responding with a smile on her face.

"No."

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was much less stressful. The feeling of fingers running through her long tresses in a comfortable manner helped.

"You're here."

Umi gave her a half-smile. "I would be a poor spouse if I make you worry so."

Kotori frowned as she remembered the previous events. "Please do not do that again."

"I will try." Umi continued to elaborate at Kotori's accusing glare. "The duel is a long-standing custom in our family. Any who believes I am not suitable to be heir has the right to challenge my claim."

"But your injuries..."

"You heard Father: The battlefield is like the wind. I may not always be in best form in battle."

"But..."

"Do not fret." Kotori felt Umi momentarily tighten her hold around her in comfort. "Jirou is so far the only one who has challenged me. After his demonstration yesterday, I do not think he will challenge me again so soon."

Kotori did not know how to respond to that. All that had happened recently only reminded her of how little she truly knew about the cobalt-haired girl. It was time to rectify that.

"Umi-chan, tell me about yourself."

The other girl raised an eyebrow. "You live with me. I think you already know what there is to know."

Kotori shook her head. "We only spend time together at night. I know not of your activities during the day. I know neither your likes nor dislikes. Unlike you, who know of Honoka-chan and my joy for tailoring, I know nothing in comparison."

"I spend my time in the morning practicing my forms. Then, I lead the others through their daily training before they are sent out on patrol." Umi paused momentarily to swallow. "The afternoon I do paperwork. Sometimes I go out to complete duties Father assign to me. Before I retire for the night, the patrollers report to me to inform of any peculiar events during their route."

Kotori furrowed her brow. This was not what she needed. She tried again. "Then, what do you do during your free time?"

"I patrol." Kotori pouted causing Umi to let out a small chuckle in amusement. "I do not know what you had expected, Kotori, but there is little of interest in my day-to-day activities."

"Then..." Kotori reached out, her hand moving under the lapel of Umi's clothes until her fingers touched uneven flesh near her shoulder. "Tell me about these." Her fingers traced along it.

The taupe-haired girl had noticed this scar as she treating the other girl's wound. Its unusual shape differentiated it from the many others.

"Why?" Umi's lips crooked into a wry smile. "Are you helping me with those wounds as well?" Kotori slapped her on the chest, embarrassed, but it did not hurt the other girl who gave out a hearty laugh.

"But..." Kotori began as the laughter died down. "If it means that you will tell me, I would not mind."

Umi opened her mouth several times in an attempt to retort, but no words came out. The ability to leave the cobalt-haired girl speechless filled Kotori with satisfaction, but it was the response, when it finally did come, that filled her with contentment.

"Thank you."

The taupe-haired girl's idle fingers resumed its movement along the old wound upon the ensuing silence, reminding the other girl she has yet to answer while she waited patiently.

"Rin gave it to me."

"Rin-chan?!" Her fingers halted in alarm.

"It was during my first assignment. She believed I was an assailant and attacked to protect Hanayo."

"She was trained in combat?"

"Not at that time. I was caught off guard by what I had witnessed. Hence, she was able to surprise me with her _kama._ " Umi continued. "Her current weapon of choice is a _kusarigama_ – a sickle with a chain at the end. A fitting weapon of choice, considering our initial meeting."

Kotori nodded. Her thought flitted back to the day before, during the confrontation with Nico. Though Rin holding a _kunai_ instead of a sickle, her training was definitely reflected in her posture.

"Tell me about this one?" Her fingers dragged to the left collarbone where a small scar resided.

"That one..."

They spent the afternoon in the futon.


	10. Of Bows and Guns

A/N: A new year, a new chapter. It's been a while since I last updated this story. I needed some time to flesh out the next few chapters and make sure I got the details straight.

That doesn't mean I haven't been uploading monthly. During that period, I've been updating my other story _Ookami-san_ and I also wrote a continuation of my previous one-shot _Sayonara no Koto_. If you haven't yet, do check it out.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Of Bows and Guns**

"...Wake up."

Kotori's eyes fluttered yet they did not open. The temptation of sleep called towards her barely-conscious mind. She obeyed.

"Kotori, wake up."

The words this time was accompanied by a gentle shake on the shoulder. Her hand reached out to brush away the disturbance, but it ended up being arrested by another. Kotori frowned, opening her eyes at her rouser, who had a half-smile on her lips.

"Umi-chan." Kotori chided as she saw her spouse's attire. "You promised you'd wake me when you rise."

"I did, and you requested that I let you sleep in a little more."

Kotori squinted her eyes, trying to gauge whether the other girl was fibbing. Her sleep-induced mind did not succeed.

"Help me up?"

Umi did, pulling gently at her arms until she was in an upright position. Kotori stretched, arms raising above her hand until she felt sensations return to her numb limbs. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Dress. I'll wait."

Kotori did as told, though her movements were much slower than usual. It seemed she had gotten used to Hanayo helping her prepare herself in the morning. Yet, it was not the only reason.

The taupe-haired girl flicked her eyes to the other occupant of the room. She had never undressed herself in front of Umi before, and with the way the other girl was gazing at her so intently, she does not think she could.

"Umi-chan, could you... look away?"

The cobalt-haired girl startled. Kotori watched her face redden as realization dawned on her. The other girl turned away immediately, breaking off their gaze to each other.

"M-my apologies. I will wait for you outside."

It was not necessary for Umi to go outside and wait in the cold morning weather, but Kotori did not stop her. It would give herself time to control the flush on her cheeks.

Moments later, Kotori finished freshening up and slid the sliding door close behind her. Umi had her back towards her, looking towards the horizon as the sun peeked out between two hills.

Silence reigned in the early morning, not a sound was heard from early birds and bugs. The taupe-haired girl moved with the soft steps, not wanting to disturb the ambience, and announced herself to Umi by standing beside her, enjoying a rare moment in nature.

When the entire golden orb was visible in the azure sky, the cobalt-haired girl turned to Kotori. "Shall we?"

Kotori nodded, linking their arms together. The other girl gave her a half-smile before leading them towards the dojo.

There was a lightness in her step this morning, one that was not present in the other times they had walked together and the taupe-haired girl knew the reason for it. Maki had visited the day before to check on Umi's wound and declared the latter had recovered enough for light exercise, on the condition that Kotori was present to observe and ensure the cobalt-haired girl does not overexert herself.

It was the reason why they were up this early morning, making their way towards the dojo, but if Kotori were to be truthful, she would not deny an ulterior motive. Her conversations with Umi, though enlightening about her past and, revealed next to nothing concerning her current life.

Thus, came the need for alternative methods. Kotori silently thanked Maki for the opportunity. Having the taupe-haired girl oversee Umi would mean she would spend the day with her, and what better method was there for her to learn of the cobalt-haired girl than observing her?

Reaching the dojo, they both bowed at the _shomen_ before stepping inside. Kotori had expected her to release her arm and begin going through the various _kendo_ katas. She did not. Instead, the cobalt-haired girl led her to another room she had not seen during her initial visit here.

This room was much different from the main hall. It was half-open, revealing a courtyard that had several targets lined up at the far end.

Kotori watched as Umi went to the weapons rack and lifted a bow and quiver, before positioning herself perpendicular before a target. With her feet placed apart, the cobalt-haired girl knocked an arrow. Raising the bow, she drew the arrow and, after a single breath, the arrow was released. Umi repeated the motion several times, with each arrow striking true at the white center of the target.

" _Sugoi_..."

The word fell from her lips before she could stop it.

Umi relaxed her bow from its drawn position and pointed it – together with the nocked arrow – towards the ground.

"Kotori, would you like to try?"

"I don't want to interrupt your practice." She waved her hands in front of her.

"You would be helping me. It has been a while since I have taught one in the art of _kyudo._ "

"Then... I will be in your care."

Umi beckoned her closer. The taupe-haired girl position herself as she'd seen the other girl done before. She got the position mostly correct, except for her feet, which were supposed to be on placed shoulder-width apart. She corrected her stance with difficulty. Her kimono restricted her from placing her feet too far apart. The material digged uncomfortably at her skin, but she was able to receive a nod of satisfaction from the cobalt-haired girl.

The bow was next. With Umi positioned behind her, Kotori watched attentively as her hands - which were under Umi's own - were guided through the nocking and drawing motions.

"Three. Two. One."

They both released the drawing hand simultaneously. The arrow landed with a thud.

"It's at the center!"

Kotori spun at her feet and wrapped her arms around Umi in joy. Her elation was shared. Though it was slight, the taupe-haired girl did not miss the upturn of lips on the other girl's visage.

"Well done."

The praise did nothing to stop the euphoria from spreading throughout her body. The taupe-haired girl beamed upon the compliment. Her smile was soon accompanied by a blush when she realized how close they were.

Kotori had become more aware of certain oddities of late. The way Umi's eyes seemed to soften only in her presence. The increasingly frequent instances wherein they find themselves but a breath apart. The pleasant feelings that often accompany these occurrences.

While the taupe-haired girl had discerned all this, she had not determined what to do with such knowledge in hand. It was not for lack of effort; the opportunity had merely not presented itself yet.

A chorus of purposeful footsteps drew closer. Umi took a step back. Kotori sighed internally.

"The others are coming in for morning practice. We should take our leave."

"Yes..."

"Shall we?" Umi offered her arm.

Kotori smiled, linked their arms together and led them out.

* * *

"That _gyudon_ was amazing."

"Really? I think the one you made for me a few days back was better."

Kotori did not bother with a verbal response, instead choosing to hide her face in Umi's shoulder. They had just stepped out of the beef bowl specialist restaurant wherein they had their midday meal. They were presently taking their usual route about the town for some light exercise and fresh air.

Turning around the corner, they came upon an unusual site. An unexpectedly large crowd had gathered, blocking the path up ahead.

"A street performance?" Kotori questioned.

Her suggestion was soon proven false. Opposed to applause and cheers, the crowd murmured in hushed whispers. A tense atmosphere settled around them. Kotori tugged at Umi's arm, hoping to drag them away from scene. Her efforts were to no avail.

At the sound of an angry shout, Umi pushed passed the gathered crowd and into the center. Kotori followed, entering moments after the other girl, and gasped.

Eri was on her knees defenseless. Her arms ensnared by two men standing behind her and, at her throat, a blade was held. Her normally pristine white suit was soiled with dirt.

"No! Father, please don't!"

The cries came from Nozomi, who was being held back. Her eyes shined with tears for her partner. Sonoda-dono was also present, his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Umi began.

"We are executing a criminal."

The man who answered was one Kotori did not notice before, but was very familiar with for he had crimson eyes. Umi turned to him.

"On what charges?"

"Attempted murder of the heir of the Sonoda family."

Umi furrowed her brow.

"Yazawa-dono, I am afraid there is a misunderstanding. My injuries were a result of an unanticipated bandit attack."

"Quite so. Yet, I am sure you have realized that these attacks have become much more organized recently. We have long suspected they had aid. The attack, albeit unfortunate, finally provided us with the clue we required."

From his sleeve, Yazawa-dono took out an item and threw it out. It landed on the ground in front of them. Kotori did not recognize this foreign object.

"This is a ranged weaponry common in the west. It fires a metal projectile, similar to the one found in your wounds. We found it on the criminal when we apprehended her."

Umi picked up the weapon, studying it.

"An arrow can be shot from any bow. You cannot determine this was the weapon that injured me."

"Where else could such weaponry come from but the trader of foreign goods? Surely you do not suggest our loyal Japanese men were involved in this."

There was a raise of disapproving murmurs from the crowd. Umi's jaw tightened.

"I suppose not."

"Then, let us–"

"As the injured party, I hold the right to determine her fate, do I not, Toujou-dono?"

Yazawa-dono bristled at the interruption. Toujou-dono, caught off guard, stumbled at his response. "Y-yes. You do." He offered his blade to her. Umi shook her head.

"These dangerous weapons are still out there. We require information on their whereabouts. Guards! Have her locked up. A few days without food and water should do well to loosen her tongue."

"Hai!" The two men behind Eri answered.

"No! Eri!" Nozomi cried. The distress in her voice was evident. It broke Kotori's heart.

"Umi-chan, please." The taupe-haired girl tugged at her sleeve, hoping to make her reconsider. She was shaken off.

"You." The man who held Nozomi back straightened at being addressed. "Escort Ayase-san back to her household and secure the premises. Let no one in or out."

The man made a similar response before carrying out the order. Kotori watched helplessly as the Ayase couple were taken away respectively. The crowd began to disperse.

Yazawa-dono sighed. "Umi-san, your leniency will come to haunt you."

"Is that a warning?"

"Advice." Yazawa-dono corrected. "Threats to the _daimyo_ should be ended immediately. Your actions now merely give them leeway to act later."

"The Sonoda family have a duty to ensure the safety of the townspeople as well. Locating the weapons would be prudent in curbing the banditry. As for a threat to the _daimyo_ , what better way to uncover it than from the culprit behind it all?"

"Well spoken." Yazawa-dono smirked. "Very well. I will send word to my men of this. A joint effort would facilitate the search."

With a nod, he took his leave. Umi turned to the taupe-haired girl.

"Go home, Kotori."

"Umi-chan!" Kotori protested. Any further words were held back as Umi forcefully took her arm. The grip was painful.

"We will have words later, Kotori. Go home."

Her voice was steel, leaving no room for argument.

"Hai..."

* * *

The words did not come that night, nor the day after as Kotori had yet to see the cobalt-haired girl. She was certain at least that Umi had come back at night as, in the morning, a note rested on the desk.

 _I have sent for Maki-sensei to look at the prisoner. Please accompany her and ensure that all her requests are fulfilled._

The note ended with a seal, which the taupe-haired girl had found strange. Such seals were usually used on documents of official capacity, granting the missive holder the authority to act on behalf of the writer. It was unnecessary for an informal note between marriage partners.

Kotori shook her head and tucked the note away. She would ponder this at a later time, for now she would carry out what was requested of her.

Maki arrived not too long after. Kotori greeted her at the front gate before leading her to the stables. One of the stall had been converted into a temporary cell. The guard that stood outside opened the door upon their arrival.

Eri was laying on a pile of hay, which acted as her makeshift bed. She winced when she turned at the sound the door opening, her hands clutching at her stomach.

"You look terrible."

"Good to see you too, Maki." Eri laughed, but it was cut short as it turned into a groan.

Maki quickly went about her work, rolling up Eri's shirt to observe the wound. Kotori turned around to give them a moment of privacy.

"How is Nozomi?"

"Slight bruising on the wrists. She is more concerned about you." Kotori heard Maki suck in a breath. "With good reason."

"Imprisonment is an improvement from certain death."

"It may be for the best as well. Public opinion for the Ayase family is lower than it has ever been. Men had to be stationed outside your household to discourage any rash actions against the 'foreign' threat."

A sigh. "Yazawa-dono is more influential than I expected."

There was a pause in the conversation as Maki focused on the injuries.

"This should do for now. I will have someone bring in food for you. Eat and rest."

Eri snorted.

"Umi-chan had ordered neither food nor water be brought in for her." Kotori interjected when she saw Maki's confusion. Turning to Eri, she added. "I'm sorry."

Eri waved her off.

"We'll see about that." Maki scowled, heading outside. "She needs food."

The guard was unfazed. "Food is not to be brought in to the prisoner until she reveals the location of the weapons she provided the bandits."

"If you do not feed her, she will die before she can tell you what you need. Are you willing to risk that?"

There was a slight hesitation before the guard schooled his features and responded monotonously. "Orders are absolute."

The words struck a chord in Kotori, who realized what must be done. "Then you will bring her food, because that is what Umi-chan has ordered." She took out the note with the seal and showed it to him.

The guard studied the note for a long time before finally answering. "I will have food and water brought to her immediately, Kotori-sama."

The taupe-haired girl let out a sigh of relief when the guard stepped away momentarily to inform one of the nearby servants.

"Umi did have a plan." Maki stated as they waited for the guard to return.

Kotori's gaze shifted down to the note in her hand. She had been worried that the cobalt-haired girl was being unnecessarily cruel to Eri, but it seemed it was for naught. With a smile, she answered. "Yes, she did."

"I hope it is not the only one."

"Why?" Kotori asked, confused.

"This can go on for only so long."


	11. An Old Friend

A/N: Nearly forgot to update this month. Time flies when you're buried in assignments. Hopefully, it'll be over soon.

The last scene of this chapter was inspired by episode 10 of the anime _Classroom Crisis_.

Next month's update should be an interlude chapter or a chapter for my other story _Ookami-san_ , depending on which I finish first.

Comments and criticism highly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: An Old Friend**

Kotori waited patiently in her room for the time of Maki's arrival, playing idly with Tori-chan. It had been a few days since the medical practitioner's initial visit and it was time for her to check on Eri's condition.

The taupe-haired girl offered to accompany the other girl. She had been following the situation closely ever since she discovered one of the servants withholding food. When asked, the servant explained that she merely overlooked it, but her tone of voice and expression connoted otherwise. Maki clearly was not overstating about the public sentiment against the Ayase family.

Kotori had considered bringing in the meals herself. She suggested it to Umi, who quickly ruled it out. The taupe-haired girl must not be seen in any measure doing what could remotely be suggested as assisting the blonde. This would not do well with the allies of the Sonoda family - the Toujou family and the Yazawa family - who have already marked the Ayase family as the enemy. In a country that highly values nationalism, collusion with the enemy was seen as a serious offense and was punishable by blood.

Hence, Kotori was highly limited in what she was able to do. She was somewhat certain at least that the blonde was being fed. She asked Hanayo to inform her whenever she sees a tray of food being carried to the stables and, to her relief, the olive-haired girl came in daily with relative consistency. While Hanayo never personally saw Eri receive the food, Kotori was fairly confident in her assumption. The guard in the stable heeds orders meticulously and thus, so long as food arrives to the stables, the prisoner would likely be fed.

Still, it was simply conjecture. Maki's visit would give her reason to go into the stables once more and validate her assumption.

The songbird chirped insistently.

"No, Tori-chan, you are not getting any more food. I _know_ Umi-chan fed you this morning."

It huffed and turned away, refusing to respond even as Kotori stroked its feathers in the way she is certain it likes. As she had mentioned, the songbird has certainly become more plump recently, the cause of which was attributed to the cobalt-haired girl.

Being confined to her room, Umi had developed certain rapport with the Tori-chan. One which involved a large amount of feeding and one of which Kotori definitely did not approve.

It was undeniably amusing at first, watching the cobalt-haired girl cave to Tori-chan's pleading eyes. One or two seeds was harmless, but the cycle continued until the songbird become as round as it was this day.

Kotori could only take solace in the fact it was not children to which the cobalt-haired girl relented. She would have to take caution in the future to avoid spoiling them.

It was nearly time for Maki's arrival. Giving Tori-chan one last stroke, the taupe-haired girl stood up. She made her way to the front gate, waiting to greet the medical practitioner.

"This is a private household. You are not permitted to enter."

"My friend lives in here! If you would let me find her, I can prove it to you."

The voice was one she had not heard in a long time, but she would recognize it anywhere.

 _It cannot be..._

Kotori pushed past the guards blocking the way, ignoring their startled cries. Her eyes focused only on the person before her.

"Honoka-chan?!"

Her childhood friend grinned back at her.

"Good to see you too, Kotori-chan."

* * *

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Honoka-chan."

Maki had arrived not soon after their unexpected reunion. After having asked Hanayo to bring Honoka to wait at the rock garden, Kotori led Maki to the stables. To her relief, Eri looked much better than before. Her movements no longer seemed to cause any pain. Even Maki seemed satisfied with her condition, because the scarlet-haired girl had removed Eri's bandages before she parted with a few kind words.

" _Heiki._ I came by unannounced anyways."

"What are you doing here?"

"Father plans to expand the family business. He sent Yukiho and I to spread the word about our product."

"Did the bandit attacks worsen? Is that why he decided to expand now?"

"Oh no! Actually, the banditry situation has improved. There is still the common one or two attacks every now and then, but that is to be expected. Though, I heard there have been increased sightings of bandits at the north. Perhaps, there is more bounty northwards? Either way, Father wouldn't have let us leave otherwise."

"I see. It is a relief to hear this."

"Definitely, as I was saying, since you are familiar with this area, I thought it would be a good idea to have you show me around."

"What were you planning to do if the guards did not let you in?"

"Try again tomorrow?" Honoka rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish look on her face.

Kotori laughed.

"Shall we go?"

Contrary to Honoka's belief, Kotori was not as accustomed to the town as she had hoped, but it mattered little. Her childhood friend's notion of spreading the word meant stopping any and all of the townspeople they met and presenting them with a sample to taste.

Progress was slow, but fruitful. By the end of the day, a small crowd was lingering behind them, hoping for a second taste. It took Honoka multiple assurances that there will be more samples the following day before the childhood friends were willingly left alone.

"Here." Honoka placed a small clothed box into Kotori's hands. She did not have to check to know what it was. "As thank you for accompanying me today."

"Thank you. You didn't need to."

"Then consider it a bribe for accompanying me again tomorrow?"

Kotori laughed.

"Of course."

* * *

"Close your eyes, Umi-chan."

"Why?"

" _Onegai_ , Umi-chan."

The other girl looked worried and reluctant, but relented to Kotori's plea nonetheless.

Waving a hand in front of the other girl's face to ensure she could not see, the taupe-haired girl quietly opened the box she had procured. Deft fingers picked up the confectionery and, with a hand below to ensure it did not drop, held it to Umi's lips.

"Say 'ah', Umi-chan."

Kotori placed the sweet in the other girl's mouth before withdrawing her fingers, blushing when the tips brushed against tongue.

"H-how is it? Do you like it?"

Umi chewed thoughtfully.

"It is delicious!" The cobalt-haired girl swallowed before opening her eyes. "What is it?"

"Manjuus." Kotori held up the box in her lap. "I met Honoka-chan today. She gave me some of her family manjuus."

Umi stared longingly at the sugary treat.

"Would you... like another one?"

"May I?"

Kotori offered the box in response. The other girl picked a piece before placing it in her mouth with closed eyes, relishing in the flavor. A part of the taupe-haired girl wanted to chuckle; this was the first time she had ever seen Umi looked so youthful, free of all the burdens she carried as heir of the Sonoda family. Kotori would not mind seeing more of this aspect of the cobalt-haired girl.

"I'm meeting Honoka-chan again tomorrow. If possible, I would like you to join us."

The smile she received in return was genuine.

"I would be honoured."

* * *

Linking her arm with the other girl the next morning, Kotori began to realize how much she had missed being able to spend the mornings together with Umi, before everything that had occurred with Ayase family. It made her glad she asked for a meeting.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you beforehand that Honoka-chan has a poor perception of time."

Even as the words flow out of her mouth, she wondered on the truth of her words, because, for now, more than ever, does she desire to remain basking in the calm, soothing silence of the early daylight with Umi.

"It is alright."

Kotori didn't have a chance to respond for the next moment she spotted the distinct ginger hair which only her childhood friend could possess and instinctively ran towards her.

"Honoka-chan!"

Her childhood friend, who was wandering aimlessly, straightened up at the sound of her name. She grinned as she turned and saw the taupe-haired girl.

"Kotori-chan!" She greeted, arms opened in front of her. The taupe-haired girl stepped into them, used to her friend's affectionate greetings.

"Honoka-chan, what are you doing? I thought I told you to meet me by at the corner shop."

"I got held up. Some of the folks recognized me from yesterday and asked for a second..."

The rest of the sentence died off as Honoka looked into the distance, eyes wide. Kotori turned, her own eyes quickly landed on Umi who had quietly followed her.

"It is an honour to meet you again, Honoka-san. Kotori speaks highly of you."

"...H-hello again..."

The taupe-haired girl look questioningly at Honoka and Umi, wondering if anything had happened between them when Umi picked up Honoka's letter for her. At the momentary look of surprise on the cobalt-haired girl's face before she recovered, Kotori knew Umi was as bewildered as she was.

Of all the ways Kotori thought this meeting would turn out, she could not have imagined such a strained ambience, coming from Honoka no less! The taupe-haired girl licked her lips, knowing that her next words would prove vital in defusing the situation.

"Umi-sama! Sonoda-dono requires your presence immediately. It is urgent."

It was Rin who interrupted them, speaking between deep breaths. The sweat on her face indicated she had ran all the way here.

Umi was ready to take her leave, but she hesitated at the last moment; eyes glancing towards Kotori.

"You should go."

Umi gave her a thankful look. Her lips turned in a half-smile.

"I will meet you later."

At Kotori's nod, Umi and Rin left hurriedly. Once they had gone, Kotori turned to her childhood friend, who had yet to speak. She wanted to question Honoka about her strange behaviour, but knew that now was not the time. She settled on a less troubled matter.

"Shall we?" Kotori asked, gesturing to the samples Honoka had yet to give out.

"...Sure..."

* * *

"Honoka-chan... Honoka-chan...!"

The other girl has been distracted ever since she met Umi, and Kotori was starting to get worried. This was the fifth time she had to shake Honoka out of a daze; it was a wonder they were even able to finish handing out the samples.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No! What's wrong? N-nothing is wrong! Everything is fine."

"Honoka-chan, you are a terrible liar." Kotori chided, before adding in a gentler tone. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know..." Honoka grimaced. "I... you seem happy, and I don't want to ruin that."

"What do mean?"

"I think Umi-san isn't a good person." A sigh. "I looked into the Koizumi incident a bit further after I sent you my letter... I think the Sonoda family had a hand in the massacre."

Kotori's blood ran cold. "What...?"

"Don't you think it strange? The Sonoda family and Koizumi family have no dealings with one another. Yet, somehow they were the first in discovering the murder. There was no reason for them to know... unless they knew what was going to happen in advance."

"I thought you said the Yazawa family already uncovered the traitors...?"

"Yes, his children, in fact. There are doubts though. Yazawa children were too young to have committed such a crime, not to mention they lacked motive. It is popular belief they were scapegoats for the true culprit."

"The Sonoda family?"

Honoka nodded.

"Yes, the Sonoda family grew greatly in power and influence soon afterwards. Much more than reasonably expected."

Honoka's reasoning is not ungrounded. Kotori had also wondered once or twice why Umi would be at the Koizumi household, given that it was known their families weren't close. She would have continued suspect her, if she didn't already have a culprit in mind.

Her childhood friend was partially right, the Yazawa children were without a doubt scapegoats for the true perpetrator, but it was not the Sonoda family. Rin had hinted her towards them during her confrontation with Nico.

 _Crimson eyes._

The Head of the Yazawa family, Yazawa-dono.

The thought of the man being able to betray and send his own children to their deaths sent a chill down Kotori's spine. A man without mercy; it would not bode well for any of his targets. It was a wonder Eri even could have survived his and Toujou-dono's ire for so long.

Yet, Kotori could not tell Honoka any of this. Not without revealing the survival of Hanayo and Rin, which in turn would lead to more suspicion against Umi and the Sonoda family.

"I'm certain their growth in power merely coincided with the incident. The Sonoda family is a samurai family. The death of an alimentary trading family would bear no effect on their influence nor on their power."

"Still, you must agree that the circumstances under the Koizumi incident is questionable at best."

"Yes, but... I trust Umi-chan. Though she is distant at times, she has not been unkind to me. I do not think she would be able to carry out such a horrific act."

"...Kotori-chan... you like her."

Kotori turned to look at Honoka questioningly. "We are friends."

"No, I mean, you _like_ her, don't you...?"

The denial was like an impulse on the tip of her tongue, threatening to escape, but she stopped herself the last moment. Would it be so wrong? They were married after all.

Her thoughts brought her back to the past weeks she had spent with the other girl. The delight she felt when Umi brought her the clothes and fabrics. The worry she felt at the possibility of her death. The fear when she saw Jirou waving his katana over her prone form. The general pleasantness whenever she was close to Umi.

"Uh... forget about what I said. I wasn't thinking. Come on, let's find some place to eat, I'm getting hungry!"

Honoka pulled at her hand and began leading her away.

"Yes..."

Her childhood friend paused in step and turned back to regard her.

The pleasant feeling within her bloomed into elation at the admission, and the taupe-haired girl could not stop the forthcoming smile on her lips. Not that she would want to.

"Yes!"

The smile Honoka returned her was warm and full of joy. She opened her arms in front her invitingly.

"Congratulations, Kotori-chan."

As she stepped into Honoka's arms to return the embrace with tears at the corner of her eyes, Kotori realized she truly could be content for the rest of her life.


	12. Interlude - Sonoda Umi

A/N: Another Interlude chapter. As usual, leave down any thoughts or observations you have. It'll let me know if there are still any loose plot threads about the whole incident.

This is the last interlude chapter, which means we're close to the end! Hopefully, I'll wrap this up before the year is over. I already have plans for what to write for Christmas.

Comments and criticism highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Interlude: Sonoda Umi**

The devastated look on Nozomi's face as she dismissed her tugged at her heart, but Umi pushed those thoughts away. More so than anyone, Nozomi deserved to be happy, to be with the one she loves, and Umi could not bear to be the reason that is holding her cousin back from taking what she desires. The cobalt-haired girl had to grow up; she could not hide behind the other girl forever.

Her father had doubts about Umi claiming her title at such a young age - two years earlier than expected, but her skills at the sword and bow proved she was able and, at Umi's insistence, he agreed. Standing before his room, Umi took a deep breath and carefully schooled her features into neutrality. She would not give him reason to reconsider his decision.

"Father, you wish to speak with me?"

"Read this."

She took the parchment he offered out of his hand and frowned at what she saw.

 _Dear Sonoda-dono,_

 _I thank you for your reply. Your advice to add chicken droppings into the soil bode well. Our yield has increased immensely, exceeding our yearly expectations._

 _As such, I wish to invite you over to the Koizumi household to share in our joint success. I will have roasted chicken prepared to honour your arrival._

 _Koizumi-dono_

"I did not realize we conversed regularly with Koizumi-dono."

"We do not."

Umi's second opinion was that this letter was misdelivered, but a glance at the letter's opening suggested otherwise.

"Perhaps there is something he wishes to inform us in person?"

Her father sighed. "Though I hope to be wrong, I believe I know what Koizumi-dono wants to discuss."

Digging through his desk, he handed a small, worn-down, thread-bound book which Umi began flipping through.

"This book was handed to each of the families from the _daimyo_ during the feudal era. To protect our messages from being intercepted and read by our enemies, the _daimyo_ had devised codes for us to use."

"Then..." Umi flipped through the pages of the book until she came across a familiar character in the letter. Her blood ran cold as she saw the decoded meaning of the word chicken.

"Traitor..." Umi swallowed uneasily. "Does Yazawa-dono and Toujou-dono know of this?"

"It seems we were the only ones to receive this. The other families had not heard from the Koizumi family recently."

"...Then, the traitor is...?"

"Yes." Sonoda-dono sighed. "While we have no proof of the traitor being within the Yazawa family or Toujou family, I prefer to err on the side of caution. I will not be able to leave for the Koizumi household without raising suspicion." He turned, his features stern as he faced Umi. "I have an important mission for you."

Umi bowed, already knowing what he was about to say. "Yes, Father. I will not disappoint you."

* * *

Every now and again, members of the Sonoda clan are expected to take a retreat into nature. It was a time for them to reflect on their actions and decide on their aim for the next few years. This was a tradition that have been passed down for generations, and it was the one that they took advantage of in explaining Umi's absence for those few days.

Still, the cobalt-haired girl was not expected to be gone for long; her duties could not afford the prolonged absence, so Umi pushed her horse forward.

With the progress she was making, Umi ended up reaching the Koizumi household in two days instead of the standard three. Dismounting her horse, she looked around. The silence was unnerving. It was evening, so she did not expect to see people working the field, but the household itself - which was supposedly lived in by hundreds of people - was uncharacteristically quiet.

After taking a few moments to feed and groom her horse, she steeled her nerves and entered inside. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight she was greeted with. Bodies upon bodies strewn about carelessly along the wooden floor. The horror-stricken faces of the victim glaring up at her accompanied by the blood splatters that morbidly decorated the interior walls.

The sight would have left most breathless from fear, but Umi clenched her jaw and, with a hand on the hilt of her katana, ventured further in. She peered into each and every room she came across in hopes for survivors, but as she repeatedly saw the same situation in each of them, she realized it was unlikely. The perpetrators, whoever they were, were very thorough.

It was then she heard the sound. Quiet, muffled sobbing between broken hiccups. Umi would have missed it were she not looking so intently for signs of life. Slowly, she made her way over to the source of the sound.

Approaching the room, she found a child crying over the bodies of two familiar figures. Koizumi-dono and his wife laid side by side in the futon with a peaceful smile on their faces. Were it not for the visible line of crimson across their throats, the cobalt-haired girl would have thought them asleep.

Umi let out a defeated exhale. She was too late. The head of the Koizumi household was gone, and along with it, the knowledge of the traitor.

The sound of crying pulled her from her pessimistic thoughts. The child crying over the two was most likely their child and successor. The least she could do for them now was bring their daughter away from the carnage. No child should have to witness the murder of their own parents.

To not spook the girl, Umi approached with quiet footsteps. When she was close enough, she opened her mouth to announce her presence.

"Get away from Kayo-chin!"

Before she could respond, the assailant attacked. The cobalt-haired girl cried out in pain as she felt metal pierce into flesh on her back between the bones in her shoulder. Gritting her teeth, she spun with all her might, flinging the assailant of her back, right into the Koizumi heir.

 _No!_

Umi quickly drew her sword, ready to strike and protect the child from the assailant, only to still at what she saw. Her assailant was a child with apricot hair, glaring at her in distrust. She waved a farming hoe in front of her as a weapon, her arms trembling under the weight of the heavy tool. Behind her, the Koizumi child stared back in fear, hand clutching at the other child's back. To them, she was the assailant.

As Umi was about to sheath her sword, the apricot-haired child attacked, swinging her weapon. The child's wild swings were no match for practiced moves of a skilled swordsman, and Umi parried and disarmed her opponent with ease. Still, the child was not deterred. Without the weapon, her arms still swung wildly, hoping to get in a lucky hit.

By then Umi had enough, she tackled the child to the ground and pushed her weight upon the small body, preventing further reckless movements.

"Stop. I'm not here to hurt you."

The words did not have the intended effect, instead the small body beneath her struggled even harder.

"Let go of Rin-chan!"

The other child came forward, fists swinging towards her face. She was not tall enough though, so the punches ended up landing on Umi's shoulder, making her wince as the weak impact jostled the weapon still lodged in her muscles. She wrapped her free arm around the other child, binding arms around waist. When she had both child properly in her grasp, she tried again.

"Koizumi-dono sent me."

The words, this time, worked. Both bodies within her grasp stilled. When she was certain they would not attack her anymore, she released them. The apricot-haired child, Rin, scrambled stand beside her friend.

"Papa sent you...?"

Umi nodded, taking out the missive she had tucked away. She handed it to the olive-haired child, who took it with trembling hands.

"It's Papa's handwriting..."

Her words caused the dam to break, and tears began running down her cheeks once more. Her crying seemed to influence Rin, who began to hiccup and soon broke down into tears as well.

Umi sighed, gathering the two crying children into her arms.

"Come. Koizumi-dono would not want you to stay here any longer than necessary. Let me take you somewhere safe."

* * *

"This is troubling." Sonoda-dono began.

Rin and Hanayo were being escorted out of the room, having just finished recounting their experience. Their young minds cobbled together a narration of a grand adventure gone awry. It had little of use, save for one detail.

 _Crimson eyes_.

"If what they said were true, then the culprit for the murder of the Koizumi family is the Yazawa family. But why?"

"It is likely that they caught wind of the Koizumi family's information and decided to silence them."

"Then you are saying that the traitor..."

Her father gave a stern nod. "Is from the Yazawa family"

" _Why?!_ The Yazawa family is one of the closest families to the _daimyo._ Yazawa-dono himself is even considered to be an honourary member of the Kira family! What higher honour can there be?!"

"Being the _daimyo_ himself." Her father crossed his arms. "The Yazawa family was the strongest family in this region throughout the feudal era. It was only towards the end that they lost their holding when they were overthrown by the Kira family. They would have claimed the title as _daimyo_ were it not for them.

"I had assumed it all behind us, but it seems that someone in the Yazawa family still desires the coveted title." He continued. "Our enemy is a cautious one. There is no telling the great lengths they would go to achieve their goals. Be wary, Umi."

"And the children?"

"They are staying with us for the unforeseeable future, at least until the threat is over. Keep their survival a closely-guarded secret, even from our own people. They were willing to murder an entire family to cover the truth. There is no doubt they would extend the same courtesy to them."

* * *

"It has to be _them_! This would never have happened if Daimyo Kira did not let those outsiders in!"

"Please, Toujou-dono, lower your voice. The families are still in mourning. It is not time for accusations, especially without proof."

"That may not be entirely true, Yazawa-dono." Sonoda-dono interrupted, with Umi at his heels. "Not soon before this tragedy I received a troubling message from Koizumi-dono who believes there to be a traitor among us." He showed the missive to the two Heads of the family. It was Toujou-dono who took the paper and began reading while Yazawa-dono maintained his gaze with Sonoda-dono. "Naturally, I sent someone to investigate."

"And, pray tell, what did he find?"

"I'll let her to you herself."

Sonoda-dono stepped aside as Umi came forward. The cobalt-haired girl forced herself to remain calm as she began to speak.

"When I entered the Koizumi household, I was attacked by the perpetrator. They managed to injure me as they made their escape, but not before I was able to catch a glimpse of them." She paused, deliberately catching Yazawa-dono's gaze as she spoke the next words. "They had crimson eyes."

"This is absurd!" Yazawa-dono slammed his fist against the ground before pointing his finger at Umi accusatorily. "Child, I know not the reason for your lies, but the Yazawa family does not take lightly to slander."

"The absurdity is you claiming my heir would deliberately injure herself in order to besmirch your name." Sonoda-dono countered. "The Yazawa family is grand, with many members. Perhaps it is time for Yazawa-dono to ascertain whether any of them has been led astray by treasonous whims."

"Fine." His face showed his displeasure as he responded. "But let it be known that the Yazawa family harbours no traitors."

Contrary to his word, the Yazawa children were revealed to be traitors a few days later. A week after, word spread about the suicide of Yazawa-dono's wife.

* * *

Umi groaned as she became aware of her surroundings. There was a persistent pain in her stomach, suggesting an injury. Laying still so as not agitate her wounds, she attempted to recall her memories.

Her father had requested they expand their patrol area due to recent sightings of bandits in the northern woods. Taking a handful of men with her, Umi went to scout said woods. Their search proved to be unfruitful and the men were taking a short break before returning when they were ambushed.

Where the bandits lacked skill, they had numbers, and the Sonoda warriors were barely able to hold them back, but still the tide slowly turned in their favour. They were winning, until one of the bandits pulled out an unexpected weapon.

Umi watched as he aimed it at the unsuspecting Rin, who was occupied handling her own foe. Instinctively she ran over, pushing the other girl aside as the bandit shot.

The cobalt-haired girl opened her eyes, taking in the walls of her room. After she was shot, Rin must have made sure Umi was brought back for medical attention. Seeing that she was awake now, it must mean that the danger had passed.

Umi forced herself to sit up. She had to speak to her father as soon as possible. While she had never seen the weapon the bandit held, she had heard of it. A ranged weaponry capable of shooting metal projectiles; a foreign invention. The Ayase family would be implicated for the attack immediately, so they had to get ahead of this, before unnecessary blood is spilled.

Getting up, she noticed the body beside her. Kotori was sleeping on the cold wooden floor. The taupe-haired girl must have been so worried about her, staying by her side to watch over her condition.

"I'm sorry, Kotori." She whispered, even as the words fell deaf on the sleeping girl's ears. It helped to ease the guilt on her heart.

Umi gently lifted the other girl up, even as her wound protested against the strain, before depositing Kotori on the futon and pulling the comforter over her. After sweeping stray hair off the other girl's face, Umi stood up and left the room.

A glance at the sky showed it was morning, so she was definitely going to find her father at the dojo. She found him soon after entering the dojo, surveying the room as they went about the practice sparring. She quietly made her way over, so as not to interrupt them.

"Umi-san, it is glad to see you are up."

She paused mid-step, turning towards the direction of the voice. Jiro stood confidently, hand on his weapon as he waited for his turn to spar.

"Yes, Jiro-san, I thank you for your concern."

She was ready to dismiss him to speak to her father when he spoke again.

"Then, perhaps, you would be up for a duel."

The dojo quietened down at the words. They all knew what it meant. A challenge for the claim of the title as heir.

The pain in her stomach proved she was not prepared for a duel, but she could not refuse. It was her duty as heir after all.

"It would be an honour, Jiro-san."

* * *

Umi had hoped their first private meeting again be under different circumstances, but fate had not allowed. The urge to fidget was strong, like she once did when she was a child under the knowing gaze of her cousin.

Steeling herself, she slid open the _fusuma_ and stepped in. The slap she received was expected, she had sent her beloved to indeterminate imprisonment after all, the embrace that followed much less so.

"I missed you."

It took her several moments to return the hug and respond.

"I missed you too, Nozomi-neesan."

"I heard you were injured. Are you healed now?"

Nozomi released her and began brushing her hands against her body as if trying to gauge her response as she located the wound. Umi interrupted her search before it could drift towards her abdomen. The wound was mostly healed, but at times it still ached.

"I am fine, Nozomi-neesan." She said, stroking the back of her hand assuredly. She frowned at she made out the bruises on her wrists.

"It's worse than it looks. I already had Maki-sensei come over to look at it." Nozomi attempted to smile, but she could barely maintain it for a second. "How bad is it?"

"I do not know yet." Umi replied, truthfully. "I'm having my men search the premises for foreign weaponry. It was what the bandits used to attack me."

The only other person in the room, a girl with long blonde hair, made an alarmed noise.

"Arisa-chan, do you know something?"

"Onee-chan mentioned moving a shipment of guns for a trading partner recently." At the deepening frown she saw on their faces, she hurriedly added. "But the goods should all be accounted for!"

"Umi, you know Ericchi has nothing to do this, right?"

"Yes," Umi nodded. "I promise to prevent harm from coming to her."

"Thank you." This time her smile was more genuine.

"Umi-sama." Rin interrupted. She motioned for the other girl to step out of the room.

"Please excuse me."

She was held back by Nozomi, who refused let go of the grip on her arm. Her cousin was biting her lower lip in a rare sign of worry.

"Be careful, Umi."

Umi squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I will."

As soon as Rin closed the door behind her, she asked, even though she was already certain what the answer would be. "What did you find?"

"A crate containing foreign weaponry was found to be missing. One of the workers was also reported to have not shown up to work for the past several days."

"A spy?"

"Most likely."

* * *

"You wished to speak to me, Father?" Umi took a few deep breaths, having hurried all the way back after Rin had found her.

"Yes." He did not look up to regard her, staring at the map in front of her. Umi stepped closer to take a look. "The bandit attacks have moved increasingly northwards. I suspect an attack on the capital to be imminent."

"Daimyo Kira is in danger then?!"

"If Yazawa-dono is to lead the attack, he would likely be moving his own people towards the capital as well. Together with the bandits and the spies already established within the capital, they would likely outnumber Daimyo Kira's own forces."

"The Kira family cannot fall. We _must_ not have a repeat of the Koizumi tragedy." Sonoda-dono stepped back from the map and began gathering his possessions. "To that end, I'm gathering a group of men to march to the capital. We depart under the shade of night."

"Of course, Father. I will begin to pack my belongings."

Sonoda-dono shook his head. "No, Umi. You will remain here. We have yet to know what else Yazawa-dono has planned. Our home cannot be left undefended."

"Then, please consider taking more people, Father. There is safety in numbers."

"Swiftness is our priority. A large army is anything but." He placed a hand on Umi's shoulder. "Umi, as my heir, you have done nothing but made me proud. No matter what happens next, I trust in your decisions."

* * *

"Ko..."

The rest of her name died in her throat as Umi watched the sight unfold before her. She swallowed, holding back the rush of emotions threatening to overwhelm her, and silently made her way back towards the Sonoda household.

An embrace between friends was a common sight. Umi herself had been on the receiving end of Kotori's embrace several times before, but it was look on Kotori's face that had made her heart skip a beat.

The smile that graced her face, _Kami-sama_ , it was beautiful. It radiated a happiness Umi never had witnessed before, so profoundly different from the normal polite smiles she often saw, and it was certainly not directed at her.

Umi choked back a sob as she collapsed in her room. It was so clear now. The person Kotori loved, the one who could make her smile so bright, it was her childhood friend, Honoka. There never was a place for Umi in her heart.

It was the Sonoda family that came between them, forcing the lovers apart in exchange for protection, binding Kotori to them through marriage.

"Umi-chan, you're back!"

Umi forced the thoughts into the back of her mind as she injected normalcy into her voice.

"I'm sorry I did not look for you, Kotori. I was tired after meeting Father."

"Oh, maybe, a massage would help?" She asked, resting hands on the other girl's shoulders.

"Ah, no, I am alright." Umi tried to take the taupe-haired girl's hands of her shoulder, but was brushed off.

"I don't mind." Kotori hummed lightly. "It's my duty as your wife after all."

Umi sat silently as Kotori began kneading and rubbing the muscles in her shoulders. Duty was a word she was closely acquainted with. Her duty as a daughter, as a samurai, as the heir; actions done to serve a greater purpose, for a higher cause and rarely for oneself.

Her gaze rested on Tori, who was singing in tune to Kotori's humming. If Kotori were the yellow songbird, then the Sonoda household was her cage, keeping her from the freedom she truly desires and deserves.

Umi knew what she had to do. It was time to set the bird free.


	13. Flight to Freedom

A/N: One chapter down, two more to go. Two more months... if my schedule allows it.

Comments and criticism highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Flight to Freedom**

Kotori had gone to bed with the intent waking up early to make a morning meal for Umi. The delight she felt when she opened her eyes to the sky before the sunrise was only fleeting though, as she soon noticed the empty space in the futon beside her.

A moment of worry passed through her, as her mind brought her back to the time when Umi was shot, but she quickly pushed it back. It was more likely that Umi had an early errand to run.

Kotori neatly folded up the futon and stored it in the closet. Now that she was awake, she saw no point in sleeping any further. Better to make use of this missed opportunity to practice her culinary skills, and, if she were frank with herself, she was quite hungry as well.

Upon arriving, the taupe-haired girl quickly realized she had erred in judgement. Having never stepped foot into the kitchen quarters before, Kotori did not know where the food and spices were placed and ended up spending most of her time in search for them.

It was this state that Hanayo found her in much later, speechless at the kitchen quarters having been upturned and with Kotori standing awkwardly in the middle.

"Kotori-chan, you are awake!" Hanayo said, surprise colouring her voice. "What are you doing here so early? Could you not sleep?"

"I am trying to prepare a meal for Umi-chan." Looking around at the mess she made, Kotori let out a soft chuckle. "It did not go as well as I had hoped."

It seemed she had misspoken though, as the slight downturn of Hanayo's lips would suggest.

"Umi-sama departed for the capital last night with a handful of men. Did she not tell you?"

Kotori felt her throat dry. She swallowed before replying.

"…Of course."

* * *

It took little work to find more concerning Umi's abrupt departure to the capital. There was a hum of nervousness in the air. Whispers about a potential battle spread amongst the servants, speaking of an uprising from within.

Kotori knew instantly it was about Yazawa-dono, the cunning spymaster who would be willing to sacrifice anything and anyone to achieve his goals. It worried her that the cobalt-haired girl would be facing someone so ruthless.

The more she heard, the more worried she became. She did not understand why Umi would have kept her in the dark about this. Was she not trustworthy enough, not important enough to tell?

Her doubts must have shown on her face, because the next time Hanayo saw her, there was a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?"

Kotori decided to tell her the truth.

"Well, it was rather sudden. I barely got a word in when Rin-chan came to tell me before she left to prepare. Umi-sama must have had a lot to handle."

Hanayo's words did little to improve her mood. It did not improve either when she passed by Chiyo later in the day who was rubbing suggestively against her husband.

"Jirou-kun, I am glad you were not called away. I caught wind of the rising skirmishes near the capital. I do not know what I would do if something had happened to you."

Kotori scurried away before she could hear more.

Returning to her room, she realized how familiar this all felt. The doubts and insecurities - though of different topic - felt the same as when she first began to navigate through Sonoda household.

Still, Kotori had faith in Umi. She knew her spouse would return to her when the time comes and, when it does come, they would finally make their relationship the way it was meant to be.

Having settled her mind, Kotori finally realized her quiet the room was, lacking the usual distinct chirping to occurs every now and again. Worried, she moved towards the cage, hoping to ascertain whether Tori-chan was feeling unwell. She barely took a step when she noticed the cage was empty, its door opened carelessly.

A faint feeling of loss and loneliness erupted within her. Tori-chan had been a close companion ever since she came to the Sonoda household. Losing the songbird was no different from losing a longtime friend. Nevertheless, Kotori put on a brave smile as she looked out the window, towards the sunset sky.

"Tori-chan, I hope you find happiness, as I did with Umi-chan."

* * *

Kotori waited.

As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, the taupe-haired girl waited patiently for the cobalt-haired girl to come back.

Time passed slowly as usual. The hustle and bustle of the town continued, and were it not for the missives Sonoda-dono receives now and then, she would not have known that a war waged at the capital.

Kotori was not entitled to know the details of the messages the Head of the family receives, but lips are loose and whispers could soon be overheard. She knew that Umi was working tirelessly with the daimyo to help contain the war within the capital, to prevent the spread of the war and the slaughtering of innocents.

She also knew that Daimyo Kira had refused to retreat, even as the assaulting force had made several attempts invading into his own home. The brave and wise daimyo chose to believe in the abilities of his subjects to protect their lands, and that belief had done wonders in improving the soldiers' morale.

Slowly, but surely, they pushed back Yazawa-dono's forces. The latest messages suggested that his defeat was imminent. Assured, Kotori went about faithfully waiting for Umi's return.

In the meantime, Kotori would make gift for Umi. A welcome home present for when the other girl returns. Umi had spoken high praises for Kotori's handmade kimono, then it would only be fitting that Umi had a matching attire in a deep blue colour befitting her namesake.

She could not wait to see the delight in her eyes upon opening the present.

* * *

Her wait came to an end a fortnight after the last missive.

It was in the early afternoon when the first cheers could be heard as the townsfolk welcomed back the Sonoda warriors. Kotori quickly made her way to the courtyard, eager to catch a glimpse of Umi. It seemed others had the same thought as the courtyard itself was full of people, including Sonoda-dono who stood ready to congratulate and thank the victorious heroes for their service to the _daimyo_.

Kotori watched with joy as she saw loved ones reunite, tears of happiness in their eyes as they hugged one another. She giggled as she saw Hanayo loose her restrain and leapt into Rin's embrace as soon as they caught sight one another, oblivious to the attention they were receiving as the bestowed affectionate kisses upon one another.

Kotori also saw as a small number of people wept. War brings about casualty. Loss was to be expected. Still, her heart went out to those who lost their loved ones. She only hoped the remaining family members could stand strong and support each other through this sorrowful time.

 _Where is Umi?_

The flow of returning warriors had trickled down to a stop, but Kotori had yet to see her. Perhaps the cobalt-haired girl was with Sonoda-dono? A quick glance suggested otherwise: Sonoda-dono was addressing the crowd.

"Those who had fallen would not be forgotten, but for tonight, we should celebrate for our cause. Let us toast to life, to honour and to victory!"

The people began heading in for the celebration, but still Kotori could not find Umi. She was beginning to lose hope until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Delight bloomed within her, and she turned, ready to greet Umi with a bright smile on her face...

But the person who stood before her was not Umi, but Rin. Hanayo stood slightly behind her, sobbing into her hands, and there was a pain in Rin's voice as she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

It was then Kotori noticed her outstretched hand, which was holding a familiar dark blue handkerchief. The cloth was tinged with blood.

* * *

Like any other day, Kotori woke up, folded her futon and went out for her morning meal.

Her body went about the motions of her daily activities and her eyes saw everything, but her consciousness registered nothing. It was as if someone was in control of her body, making her carry on as her mind simply waited for something to occur.

She felt numb.

It certainly made it easier to deal with the pitying looks thrown her way when others thought she was not looking.

Hanayo took an opposite approach, forcing a light-hearted tone. Her efforts in normalcy was commendable, but cracks in her voice and the too frequent blinking of eyes suggested a deep grief within.

The only one who seemed to be remotely unaffected was Chiyo, who went on and on about her husband. With Umi gone, Jirou was named heir; a fact that Chiyo would not let Kotori forget as she made claims like 'Jirou-chan would make for a better heir than the late Umi-sama ever could'. Kotori would subtly roll her eyes and ignore her. She had long learnt how to deal with the mean-spirited woman.

Or so she thought.

One day, as Chiyo was going on one of her usual never-ending speeches, something within Kotori just... broke. She snapped, her hand connecting with the other woman's cheek with as much force as she could muster, the resounding clap stunning everyone in attention into silence.

Chiyo stumbled graceless to the floor, hand holding her reddening cheek. A slight fear entered her eyes as she gazed up at Kotori towering over her.

"Umi-chan _isn't_ dead."

Chiyo agreed readily, nodding eagerly under Kotori's gaze. Content, the taupe-haired girl went back to her room, leaving the fear-stricken woman lying unmannerly on the floor.

What she said was not a lie per se. Umi simply never returned from the last battle with Yazawa-dono. By the time Rin had realized she was missing, little could be done. The search effort only procured her broken katana and the dark blue handkerchief Kotori now had in her possession.

The taupe-haired girl had already washed the cloth thoroughly, ridding it of any blood it may have had, and embroidered it with a small wave at one of the corners. The deep blue _kamishimo_ attire – her intended gift for Umi – had also been long completed and tucked away.

With nothing else to do, a feeling of restlessness had begun to develop within her. She envied those who had their loved ones returned to them and even those who had lost them, because then, at least, they would not be in this perpetuating limbo, waiting and wondering whether she should have hope or move on.

* * *

"You asked to speak with me?"

"Yes, come in, sit. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Kotori meekly took a seat at the low table, watching Sonoda-dono pour her a cup of tea and place it on the table in front of her.

"Thank you."

Taking a gentle sip of the hot tea, the taupe-haired girl realized this was the first time she had spoken to her father-in-law alone. She wished she had made an effort to speak with the man much earlier so that their first conversation would not be draped in a looming shadow.

"I-if this is about what I did to Chico-san the other day..."

Sonoda-dono waved her off.

"Some people would always be unreasonable. It is built into their core. There is no explanation for it. We simply have to learn and accept it, as with most things in life."

He sipped his tea and sighed, gazing forlornly into his cup.

"One would think I would have become accustomed to this by now. First, her mother... and now her. To believe I could conquer the feeling of loss... how foolish."

"I'm sorry."

Sonoda-dono shook his head.

"I apologize. I got carried away. This not why I wished to speak with you. Please, have a look at this."

Kotori took the offered sheets, her eyes moving quickly through the words. Her throat dried as she reached the last words.

"I... I don't understand..."

"Before Umi departed, she asked something of me. She made me promise that should anything happen to her, I would give this to you."

"P-please. There must be some kind of mistake."

Because her hand was a letter of annulment for their marriage.

And, at the bottom, Umi had already penned her signature.

"I... can't sign this. I _won't_! Not until- not until Umi-chan explains..."

 _Explain what?_

That Umi truly did not love her? That the affection she felt between them was but a wistful dream of her own imagination? That their time together mean nothing to her?

"Umi was the perfect heir. She was the perfect child a father could ever wish for. She had never asked anything of me." His voice cracked. "So, I beg of you. _Please._ Let me fulfill her first and last wish."

Though everything within her was telling her to deny it, to refuse or, at least, wait for a little while longer...

Kotori signed it.

* * *

"Have a safe trip, alright? We're going to miss you."

Hanayo looked at her with worry, but Kotori responded with a smile. It was easy, the tightening of the muscles in her cheeks even as she felt hollow inside.

"Of course. You two take care of yourselves."

No longer having any ties to the Sonoda family, Kotori was free to leave. Soon, a carriage was arranged and her belongings packed for her trip home.

The trip back to the Minami household was uneventful, the scenery outside passing by her in a blur.

Her mother was waiting by the main entrance of the Minami household as the carriage drew to a stop. She pulled Kotori into a hug as soon as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Welcome home, Kotori-chan."

"I'm back."

"You must be tired from travelling. Go inside and rest first. I will have people bring up your belongings afterwards."

Giving her mother a nod of gratitude, the taupe-haired girl took her advice and made her way back to her room.

It was only when she was back in her room alone, with the _fusuma_ firmly closed behind her, did she finally allowed herself to cry.


	14. An Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Epilogue next month. I'll be taking a month or two break afterwards since I'm starting my job soon. I need some time to settle in and find a balance between everything going on. I'd also like to use this time to edit _Caged Bird_. I haven't been quite happy with the later chapters that I wrote.

On another note, a kind reader did some artwork for _Caged Bird_! You can find it at their tumblr blog under nontann-art. Thanks, Nontann! (I should have mentioned this much earlier, but it kept slipping my mind.)

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Honoka arrived several days after Kotori's own return to the Minami household, her arrival punctuated by a bright smile and a loud, boisterous greeting that had birds flying away with fright.

Her childhood friend made daily visits once more, staying with her from dawn till dusk, her voice filling Kotori's own silence. They were once again inseparable, and the taupe-haired girl clung on to that reminiscent feeling, because it was better than the alternative, better than the thoughts constantly swirling her mind when she was alone.

It was a fortnight later, when Kotori was preparing to turn in for the night, that her mother came in, hesitant, with another proposal.

"I spoke with the Kousaka family recently and they expressed interest in joining houses." She began tentatively. "I know you had always wanted this and, now that our arrangement with the... _that_ family has ended, you are free to do so. Honoka-chan has already agreed to it. You only have to say the word and it will be done."

The irony of the situation was not lost on her. If her mother had said this a year ago, Kotori would not have hesitated at all. It was everything she would have ever wanted. Her once in a lifetime opportunity in happiness.

Now, the thought of it makes her stomach churn.

"I... can't."

Her mother's worried look deepened. She pulled her only child into her arms.

"Your father meant the world for me too, but I had to stop looking in the past and move on, because that is what he wanted for me, and that is what she would have wanted for you too."

The older woman cupped her child's face towards her, searching her eyes through unshed tears and trembling shoulders.

"Give yourself sometime to think it over. There is no need to be hasty in your response. I only want you to be happy."

Her mother released her once she gave a small nod, moving towards the door, knowing that the taupe-haired girl needed time to think. She paused mid-step just as she reached the doorway.

"Accepting this would not mean you are betraying her. If she truly did love you, she would want you to be happy as well."

* * *

Kotori did not bring up the proposal again afterwards. Her mother did not ask for her response either, but after two months, it was evident what she had chosen.

She would not deny that a part of her still wanted it, yearning for the youthful past where they had dreamt of being wed to each other. Her love for Honoka was also enough to make the choice plausible.

Yet, it was also the reason why she could not go through with it. Though their time together in marriage was short, the taupe-haired girl had been content. She wanted her childhood friend to experience the same as well. The marriage would be unfair to Honoka, who would always be second to a ghost in Kotori's mind.

Instead of marriage, she focused on her love for tailoring, picking up a needle after two months of mourning to aid in her family's business. It was difficult at first, because the cloth of different shades of colour would remind her of cobalt hair, of soft amber eyes and of even softer words.

Still, she pressed on, working tirelessly. Even as her shoulders strained and her fingers ached, she pushed on. Through nodding heads and drooping eyes, she carried on, because her mother was correct: it was what _she_ would have wanted for Kotori; she who had always been supportive of Kotori's work.

It took her two weeks. Two weeks of slaving away in her room before it came into fruition. It was slower than her usual attempts, but still much faster than a beginner's. Her craftsmanship was below average from lack of practice, but the blossoming elation was still there, like a beginner being proud of making her first kimono on her own. Kotori could not help but shed a few tears, even as her mind lulled her to sleep.

 _I did it, Umi-chan..._

* * *

Two seasons had passed. The cool autumn breeze giving into cold winter air, followed by gentle breeze of the spring.

Kotori would think of Umi every now and then. A passing thought in her mind as she carried on her daily tailoring duties. The deep ache in her heart had lessened to an echo, a constant reminder of a love once lost. It was a welcoming reminder, evoking a distant fondness within her.

Honoka had moved back permanently to her hometown, taking over the main shop as her father retires. Her sister, Yukiho, took over the expansion affairs completely. Her letter to Honoka spoke of a recent fancy she had for a pretty blonde girl. When Kotori had heard of this from Honoka, she was reminded of Eri, even though she knew it was impossible, since the blonde was deeply in love with Nozomi.

Kotori realized she never knew what happened to the Head of the Ayase family in the end. Last she had seen her, the other woman was locked up in the Sonoda household. Still, Kotori did not fret. Sonoda-dono was an honourable man. He would do what is just by her, now that the Ayase family was proven innocent of their crimes.

Though the taupe-haired girl declined the Kousaka family's offer, Honoka and her remained as close as ever. Unfortunately, their increasing obligations to their own family had prevented them from meeting as much as they would have liked, but they made an effort to see each other at least once a week.

This was one such day. After a tiring morning of tailoring, Kotori was on her way over to meet Honoka so that they may share a meal together. Like the many times before, the taupe-haired girl would let herself into the Kousaka sweet shop, going the latter the back room to wait for Honoka as she finished up with lingering customers before taking a break.

Before she could do that this time, however, she was stunned in place. She swallowed, her jaw working soundlessly as she tried to comprehend the scene before her.

Honoka was in the amorous embrace of an unknown woman, who was raining down kisses upon her face while she attempted to push her away.

"H-help...!" Honoka called out, when she finally noticed Kotori.

Putting aside her questions, Kotori rushed forward, pulling the other girl off her childhood friend. Together, the two of them were able to subdue the passionate stranger, holding her down beneath them.

"Who is she?!"

"I don't know! One minutes she was sampling our manjuus, the next she is declaring her undying love for me!"

"Ah! I found her, Anju-san!"

Startled by the voice, they jumped off the other girl. Honoka was quick to regret it as she was swept up yet again by the amourous girl. Kotori found herself staring at the newcomer, who bear striking features of ebony black hair and crimson eyes.

"Nico... san...?"

As if summoned, the girl ran up to her, stopping a mere two feet from her, her eyes gazing up in her in wonder.

"You know Onee-chan?"

Kotori was saved from answering that question when two more people entered the shop. The former bore vermillion hair with rose-colored eyes while the latter had indigo hair and turquoise eyes.

"Thank you, Kokoro-chan." The vermillion-haired paused, blinking a few times at the sight before her. "Oh my."

"I wish she would more self-control." The girl beside her groaned, rubbing her face.

"Well, they do say the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach." Anju placed her hand on her companion's stomach. "Don't you agree, Erena-chan?"

Erena's blush could be seen, even through her covered face. She did not reply Anju, instead choosing to move forward to pull the amourous stranger off Honoka. Kotori immediately went over to help Honoka up.

"Behave!" She scolded, smacking her in the head hard enough to leave a bruise. "You're scaring them."

" _I-Itai yo..._ Erena-chan..."

"You deserve it."

"Who are you people?" Kotori finally asked once Honoka recovered from her ordeal.

The stranger immediately straightened up, as if she was never in pain.

"I am Kira Tsubasa." She introduced herself. "My companions are Yuuki Anju and Toudou Erena." The two nod their head in turn at the sound of their name. "The little one over there is Kokoro-chan." She added, nodding towards the young girl who was browsing the collection of confectionery in wonder. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Honoka and Kotori both dropped to their knees immediately upon recognizing the family name. This girl was a relative of Daimyo Kira and they had just _assaulted_ her.

Tsubasa was beside them in a second, pulling them back up.

"There is no need for that. We are hoping to keep our presence here low."

"Why are you here?" Kotori asked.

"Daimyo Kira sent us out to observe how our region was faring after the civil war."

"Yes, it is fortunate to see that, apart from the capital, most of the people's livelihoods have not been disturbed."

As they continued their discussion, Kotori noticed that Anju was staring at her intently.

"Is something the matter?"

"Not particularly... You are Minami Kotori, correct?"

"Yes." Kotori nodded. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"No, but I have heard of you." Anju tilted her head. "I'm surprised to find you here though. I'd assumed you'd be at the Sonoda mansion since Umi-san had returned."

"Wh-what...?! But... I thought..."

Kotori stumbled over her words as her mind was flooded with different thoughts all at once.

"She showed up at our doorstep about a month ago." Erena continued, understanding what Kotori was trying to say. "A reclusive, elderly couple had found her barely alive at the battlefield, brought her to their home and nursed her back to health. She was mostly unconscious throughout that time, which was why we never got word from her."

Kotori could not believe it. Umi was alive! She covered her face, her eyes wet with tears of joy, relief flooding through her very being. Honoka nudged her forward, a grin on her face.

"Go get her, Kotori-chan."

* * *

Kotori clicked her tongue as the main gates of the Sonoda household closed before her. The guards had refused to let her in, stating that she was a stranger to the Sonoda clan, even as the recognition in their eyes showed they knew who she was, and her importance to the Sonoda heir.

Frustration welled up within her. Having procured a ride all the way back from her hometown, it vexed her to be blocked from seeing Umi. She was so close. If she could just get passed those guards, she would finally be able to see the cobalt-haired girl again.

"Kotori-chan?!"

Kotori spun on her heels at the sound of her name, catching Hanayo's gasp of surprise. The other girl pulled her into a hug which she returned gratefully. A friendly face was a welcomed sight after her ordeal with the guards.

"It has been too long." Hanayo smiled brightly "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Umi-chan, but the guards would not let me in."

Hanayo bit her lower lip.

"Umi-sama isn't here."

Kotori's mind blanked. She couldn't believe it. Did she really come all the way here for nothing?

" _No!_ Umi-sama's alive!" Hanayo's desperate voice cuts through her doubtful thoughts. She paused and sighed, tugging Kotori into movement, away from the Sonoda household. "Come. We'll talk on the way."

Kotori glanced back at the main gates. "But..."

"Umi-sama isn't there. She isn't the heir anymore."

"What...?"

"She wasn't able to reclaim her title. She challenged Jirou-sama, but was defeated. The outcome wasn't surprising, considering her condition."

"But she could challenge him again, couldn't she? After all her injuries have healed up completely."

"Yes, but... she didn't want to."

"What? What about her father? He would not have allowed her give up."

"Sonoda-dono didn't push. He was already grateful for having his child back."

They stopped before a run-down wooden structure. Part of the roof had already caved in; it could barely pass for a home.

"Umi-sama is inside."

Kotori took a step forward, but was soon pulled back by Hanayo, who was biting her lower lip again.

"Umi-sama is... different now, Kotori-chan." Hanayo hesitated. "Just... be prepared."

The taupe-haired girl nodded her head in gratitude and took a step forward. She wasn't going to back down now, not when she was so close. Nothing was going to deter her from seeing Umi again.

The house was bigger than it looked from the outside and was completely silent. If Hanayo hadn't told her, Kotori would not have known that anyone lived here. With no clue to tell her where Umi was, Kotori settled in checking each of the rooms one by one, the slight disappointment settling within her as she found the rooms empty.

The taupe-haired girl was startled out of her skin as a floorboard creaked. Pressing a hand against her heart, she took a few deep breaths to slow down her racing heart. She supposed she should have expected something like this, especially from such an old structure.

"Hanayo, did you forget something again?"

Kotori stilled. She recognized that voice anywhere. With bated breath, she made her way towards the voice. There she stood, her back to the entrance, cobalt hair fluttering in the gentle wind as she gazed into the distance. She was wearing the kimono Kotori had made for her before she left.

"Umi-chan..."

She turned, disbelief on her face. Umi looked much thinner than Kotori remembered, her body seemed to weigh down with exhaustion, and her right sleeve was empty.

Catching Kotori's lingering gaze, Umi shifted, breaking her line of sight.

"Your arm..."

Umi shook her head, dismissing it. She gave Kotori a guarded look.

"What are you doing here? Did Hanayo ask you to come?"

"No, she didn't. I came because I wanted to. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to say."

"What about us? Were you never going to tell me about the–"

"Enough." Umi interrupted, her tone harsh. She heaved a sigh, sagging slightly as she exhaled, passing a trembling hand through her face. "Just... just leave. Go home to Honoka-san. I have little left but my pride, Kotori. Please leave me with that."

"I'll go on one condition." Kotori waited until Umi looked at her before continuing. "Tell me you hate me. Say that you would never want to see me again."

Umi opened and closed her mouth several times, but the words did not come out. She turned her head to the side, fists clenched.

"I... cannot."

"Then I'm staying." Kotori said with finality. She stepped closer, hopeful the other girl did not move away.

"Why?" Umi pleaded, voice strained. "It is all over. The Minami family does not need the Sonoda family's protection anymore. Even if you do, I am not the heir anymore... I can barely call myself a warrior." A broken laugh. "I... I am nobody. I cannot protect you. I have nothing else to give you."

"That's not true." Kotori cupped her face, making Umi look into her eyes. The other hand she placed on her chest, right above her heart. "And you know it."

There was a hopeful look on Umi's face, before it was overshadowed with doubt. "But Honoka-san..."

Kotori silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. Shaking her head, she spoke. "Honoka-chan and I aren't like that. Not anymore. There is someone else now."

Kotori pressed her lips against Umi's before she could falter, before Umi would begin doubting her again. Closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss, hoping to convey everything she felt in the last few months when she came to realize her feelings. It was several precious seconds before they parted.

"I love you, Umi-chan." Kotori licked her lower lip, hesitant. "Do you... love me?"

Umi pulled her into an encompassing hug.

"Yes, I love you, Kotori." Her arm tightened around Kotori's waist until it was borderline painful. "More than the air I breath."

They kissed.

Again.

And again.


	15. A Year Later

A/N: After nearly two years and 40k words, the epilogue is finally here. When I first started this, I had planned it to be within 10 chapters. Turns out my calculations were way off.

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm taking a little break from writing to clean this story up. I'll be posting in December the yearly Christmas title while _Ookami-san_ will resume in January 2018. I hope all of you would join me again for them.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Epilogue: A Year Later**

"Stop fidgeting." Maki scolded.

The other girl stopped for a few moments, before she began wringing her hands again. Maki rolled her eyes.

"Calm down."

"I can't!" Nico exclaimed, finally. "It's been so long! What if they don't remember me?"

With the civil war over and the truth of Yazawa-dono's actions revealed, the Yazawa children had their supposed crime - the Koizumi massacre - overturned. Free from a living in hiding, the siblings had immediately requested a reunion. An arrangement was quickly made between Maki and Anju, who understood the siblings' need to reunite.

"Look at me, Maki! Do I look any different from before? Do you think they'll recognize-!"

Having heard enough, Maki decided to stop her from fretting with the most effective way she knew: silencing her with her lips.

"You're cuter when you're quiet." Maki said when they finally broke away.

There were a few valued seconds of silence before Nico exploded.

"W-what do you mean that I'm only cute when I'm quiet?!"

"Oh, look. I can see them now." Maki smirked. "Quiet down. You don't want their first impression of you after so many years to be like this."

The scarlet-haired girl watched in amusement as Nico reigned in her temper until only a smile remained.

"Of course, Maki-sensei!" The sickeningly sweet tone she used was foreboding, sending shivers down Maki's spine. She does not look forward to tonight.

"Onee-chan!"

"Kokoro-chan! Kokoa-chan! Kotaru-kun!"

Maki watched as the siblings pulled each other into hugs, laughing all the while.

"It has been a while, Maki-chan." Anju greeted.

"Anju-senpai. Erena-san."

"I think we're past that title." Anju chuckled.

"Anju-san." Maki corrected. "I don't think I had ever properly thank you for taking the risk for them, even if you had not known."

"Erena-chan would not have let anything happen to me. If anything, she was more disappointed in having our alone time cut short. I can barely count the number of times we've been interrupted."

"Anju!" Erena protested.

Maki pressed her hand against her face and sighed. It seemed being with the _daimyo_ 's daughter for extended periods of time would inhibit anyone's ability to filter their words.

"Onee-chan, I'm so happy! We can finally live together again. You'll love living at the capital! Tsubasa-sama says the funniest things!"

Maki twitched. "I should go. I have patients I need to check up on."

Anju and Erena shared a look as Maki began to walk away, before joining in conversation.

"Anju-san, Erena-san! Onee-chan can live with us, can't she?" Kokoa asked.

Anju gave her an indulgent smile. "So long as Nico-san agrees to it."

"Of course she will!" Kotaru exclaimed.

Nico glanced at Maki's retreating figure. "Well... I still have yet to pay my debt."

"I'm sure Anju-san would be willing to help us!"

"Kotaru-kun." Anju reproached gently. "Not everything can be repaid in gold."

"I'm confused." The young boy frowned.

Kokoa whispered into his ear. Realization dawned on his face. He glanced between Nico and the retreating back of Maki.

"Oh..."

Nico blushed hotly.

"Onee-chan, we still want to see you more often." Kokoro smiled. "Promise to visit us more? Four years is too long."

"Of course!" Nico pulled all of them in a hug. "I'll see you a bit later?"

"Bye bye, Onee-chan!"

Nico gave them a final wave, before running after Maki. She didn't stop even as the distance between them closed, using her momentum to jump onto Maki's back.

"Hey!" Maki protested, attempting to shake off the extra weight. She stopped when she caught sight of ebony black hair. "It's you. Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Nope." Nico jumped off her back, coming stand beside her. "I'm still your assistant. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Maki's lips tugged upwards.

"Let's go."

* * *

Kotori let out please yawned as she stretched her muscles. A quick glance towards the sky showed that it was early morning. Two chirps greeted her.

" _Ohayou_ , Tori-chan, Hina-chan." She greeted as she catches a glimpse of the yellow songbird, and its newfound companion of matching colour. Rubbing the sleep in her eyes, she turned at the sound of a groan.

"I'm glad you were not the one to name our daughter. You both share the same naming sensibilities."

Kotori poked out her tongue. "You're just jealous you don't have a bird named after you."

"I'm fortunate I have the best one." Umi laughed, tighten her arm around Kotori's waist. It was followed by a groan. "What time is it? I feel tired."

"A bit later than your usual waking time." Kotori smiled, pushing herself on top of Umi. "And you certainly weren't complaining about how tired you felt last night."

"I am not complaining now either."

Kotori smiled, lowering head to catch Umi's lips.

Soon after their reunion, Umi began taking up her training again. When Kotori had asked, the cobalt-haired girl stated that the taupe-haired girl had deserved better than the run-down house they were living in, and that she would like to provide more for her.

It took two months before Umi decided her skills were sufficient, and hand-in-hand, they travelled to Sonoda household to challenge Jirou to a duel once more. To the surprise and joy of the Sonoda clan, Umi was able to defeat him, despite her disadvantage, and claim back her title as heir.

Their second marriage was a much grander event, with all the families in attendance. The joy of the occasion expanded much further beyond the Sonoda family and Minami family. The Hoshizora family had cause for celebration as well when it was revealed to them that Rin and Hanayo had survived.

The _daimyo_ 's daughter had also made a surprised visit, along with her companions Anju and Erena, and their four charges. Kotori had been worried at first, remembering Honoka's response to their initial meeting, but a quick glance showed that her childhood friend was more receptive of the other girl's forwardness, if the slight blush dusting on her cheeks were anything to go by.

Despite the infamous animosity between the Toujou family and the Ayase family, the celebrations had been free of outbursts from either side and, judging by the glances Nozomi and Toujou-dono threw at one another when they believed the other was not looking, Kotori knew that they would be reconnecting soon enough.

Kotori had enjoyed wedding festivities this time more than the last, because this marriage was based not on an arrangement, but on love. The taupe-haired girl loved Umi, and she knew that she was loved in return. If she were to be more truthful though, it was because they could consummate their relationship when they were _finally_ allowed to retire for the night.

"Umi-papa, Kotori-mama!"

They groaned, lamenting that their time was over. The _fusuma_ opened excitedly just as Kotori had dropped back onto her side beside Umi. In ran an exuberant child with ashen-grey hair and golden eyes, who jumped on top of Umi - straddling her - and began speaking nonstop.

"Hinako." Umi stopped her, voice stern. "What did I taught you to do in the morning?"

Hinako froze, thinking, before she pushed herself as upright as she could possibly could without moving her spot.

" _Ohayou_ , Umi-papa. _Ohayou_ , Kotori-mama." She greeted, politely. They returned it, Kotori petting Hinako slightly on the head.

"So can I, Umi-papa? Can I play with Mari-chan today?"

"I told you yesterday, Hinako, you can go so long as you finish your studies for the morning."

"I promise I'll do twice the studying tomorrow if you let me go early today."

Hinako pleaded, blinking her tear-shined eyes. " _Onegai,_ Umi-papa."

Umi swallowed hard, biting the inside of her mouth to prevent her from saying anything she regretted. "...Fine."

" _Yatta!_ " Hinako cried out. She pressed a quick kiss on both her parent's cheeks. " _Arigatou_ , Umi-papa, Kotori-mama. I'm going to change right away!" With that, the child ran off.

"Kotori?"

"Yes, Umi-chan?"

"When did you teach that to Hinako?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

The taupe-haired girl laughed as Umi groaned, snuggling closer to her.

In the beginning, when her mother had told her of her marriage to the Sonoda heir, she said that Kotori would be comfortable with her. Her mother was rarely wrong, but for once, the taupe-haired girl was glad she was.

Kotori was _happy_.

* * *

"Arisa, are you sure you will able to handle it all alone?"

"For the last time, Onee-chan, yes!" Arisa huffed. "If you don't go now, you'll be late, and Mari-chan wouldn't like that."

"You're right. Thank you." Eri slipped on her hat. "I'm leaving now."

Stepping outside, she joined Nozomi and Mari, the latter waiting impatiently for them to take her to the park to meet Hinako.

"All done?"

"Yes."

Taking Mari's hand, they began walking to their destination. Nozomi smiled, watching as Mari walked a few step ahead of them, a skip in their step. She turned to point it out to Eri, when she noticed a worried frown on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"I should go back. I don't like leaving Arisa alone like that."

The blonde turned on her heel, about to go back, but was held back by Nozomi, who was shaking her head.

"She won't be alone. Yukiho-san would be joining her later."

"Honoka's sister?" Eri asked, recalling the girl from Umi and Kotori's wedding. She didn't get the chance to speak with her, but she saw her with Arisa multiple times. They seemed close. Closer than usual. "How do you know?"

"The cards told me."

"You could be wrong." Eri countered. "Like your premonition about Umi."

Nozomi's pleasant smile became tight. The hand around her elbow squeezed painfully. "The cards also tell me Ericchi will be sleeping on couch tonight if she doesn't come with us."

"I'll come!" Eri yelped.

They arrived at the park without further distractions and obstacles.

"Hinako-chan!"

Mari cried out gleefully as she spotted the other girl. Without missing a beat, she ran to her, throwing herself onto the other girl for a tight hug and kissing her on the lips.

The four adults froze in their spot.

When they parted, Hinako had a shocked, but happy look on her face while Mari squirmed bashfully.

"W-what's that for?" Hinako asked, when she finally found her words.

"Mama taught me to do this to the person I love."

Dangerous amber eyes settled on the blonde immediately.

"It wasn't me!" Eri gulped, taking a step back before deciding it was better to make a quick runaway.

"Eri!" Umi roared, chasing after her.

"Help!"

Kotori went over to Nozomi, bumping against her shoulder knowingly as they watched their other halves run about like children.

"You taught her, didn't you?"

The wink and the peeking tongue that the violet-haired woman gave her told her enough.

* * *

For those of you who wonder why I named the child Hinako instead of Kanan, Hinako means 'little chick'.

Thank you to all of you who followed and favourited.

Special mentions to the reviewers, whose words kept me going:

Aamnesia

Adri-VolKatina

AnonCanon

ArcWarden1

AUMaster's

AVSguy

ChiPee21

chi2lyn

ch3n

Cleidejam

DeadPanther

eternalovers

FateT.H.7

FoxTanuki

Fruit Ninja

Guest Who

heyeyshjey

I need more ANGST

IamGayandaSinner

kaocchi12luna-chan

Karmadine

Kotato

lahpiki

lovelivecake

lukesayshi

LunaticYoukai

Matsuura-Ohara Kanan

Megamar

Mushi

MykUniverse

nanofate assault

PileMimo

pillow351

Psykoakuma

pumpkin513

Rebbblake

Runningshadows

SagelyDonuts

shiiro01

sumibanba

SwordMETA

The Reality DumPer

Tohki

UltiAlex -PingLink Productions

xkureix

xSwordeyeSx

Yoruno

zurichtime


End file.
